Pride and Justice
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: As Wilbur and Karena plan their wedding, the groom travels in time to the past to help Lewis propose to Franny. Karena goes after her fiance to the past, but she encounters Sheriff Woody Pride and his family instead.
1. Wilbur: Finalizing Wedding Plans

**Welcome to the first story in my "Time" series! You will see why my next series is called "Time" over time. So what can we expect for this story? This is only a "Meet the Robinsons" story for right now, but as I write more, it will turn into a crossover with the "Toy Story" movies hence why it is listed as a crossover. The part I am looking forward to writing is the WEDDING! Enjoy this first chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**October 19, 2041**

"It's the final countdown!" my fiancée exclaimed as we sat at her kitchen table. "Only six months left until our wedding, and boy, do I feel prepared!"

"Someone is enthusiastic tonight," I replied with a grin. We had just finished eating our favorite meal together: macaroni and cheese with hamburger meat, and we mentally prepared ourselves to do some more wedding planning.

We had tried to as much wedding planning as we could without my parents interfering, and I say that because when it comes to big events like this one coming up in April, my family will be all over the place trying to plan the perfect wedding. I love my family because while they are the most unique family and every member has their quirks, they are the most supportive. But my guts tell me that they would take the wedding way out of proportion and plan it their way. Heck, sometimes I feel like _I'm _the bride and not the groom because I have a very supportive and quirky family. My fiancée, Karena, only has her father as family, so at least her mindset is more at ease than mine!

Asides from wedding planning, we've both been busy. I started college back in September as a student majoring in both education and history so that I could be a history teacher. Because I am a double major, I take classes all morning and early afternoon from Mondays to Fridays, and then I work nights from Sundays to Thursdays. Karena is not as busy, as she teaches both the high school and junior high choirs during the week, and when she is not at school or busy with color guard practice where she is a coach, she plans for our wedding and goes over those plans with me.

We have come up with almost everything except for our hashtag theme to use at all our engagement parties and at our wedding, our wedding invitations, and the food that we would be serving at the reception.

"So I think I _finally _came up with the perfect hashtag to use," Karena said as we sat on the couch in her apartment. "And I used it as part of our wedding invitations."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Do you have a sample with you?"

"I do!" Karena answered enthusiastically as she ran into her bedroom and came right out with the sample. I looked at it, which read:

"_Mr. Jonathan Edwards and the late Evelyn Edwards_

_Invite you to join in the celebration of the marriage of their daughter_

_Karena Michelle to_

_Wilbur James Cornelius_

_Son of Mr. & Mrs. Cornelius Robinson_

_Saturday April 26_

_Two thousand forty-two_

_At one o'clock in the afternoon_

_Robinson Mansion_

_Todayland, North Montana_

_Reception to follow at 5:00 p.m. at Robinson Industries"_

"Where's the hashtag?"

"Look at the back. I made the RSVP sample there."

I flipped the sample card over and read it:

"_#MeettheRobinsons2042_

__ Yes _ No Rehearsal Dinner Robinson Mansion. Friday April 25, 6:30 P.M._

__ Yes _ No Wedding Reception Robinson Industries. Saturday April 26, 5:00 P.M._

_Meal choices:_

__ #1 _ #2_

_Allergies?_

_Bringing a +1 guest?_

__ Yes _ No_

_Any marriage advice or request for a song on the dance floor?_

_Thank you for sending your RSVP! Karena and Wilbur are blessed to have you attend!"_

"I absolutely love the RSVP one," I complimented, and Karena blushed. "But can I request one change to the wedding invitations?"

"Sure."

"I really like that you included your mother in these invitations, but I'm not sure about my portion. Why don't we do this?"

I erased some parts of the wedding invitation side to now read this:

"_Mr. Jonathan Edwards and the late Evelyn Edwards_

_Invite you to join in the celebration of the marriage of their daughter_

_Karena Michelle to_

_Wilbur James Cornelius Robinson_

_Saturday April 26_

_Two thousand forty-two_

_At one o'clock in the afternoon_

_Robinson Mansion_

_Todayland, North Montana_

_#MeettheRobinsons2042"_

"Also, can we also put the wedding down on the RSVP list?" I suggested as I gave Karena the sample. "I know that some people will attend the reception but not the wedding, if you get my drift."

"Hmm," Karena placed her right hand on her chin. "I think only listing the hashtag on the RSVP portion is enough because if we include it on the invitation, we will have listed the year twice. Also, I think we should leave the reception part where it was on the invitation because people need to know that there is a reception after the wedding. But, I agree with adding the wedding ceremony on the list of events. What do you think?"

"Alright, let's do that," I answered as Karena changed the sample. "Now who do we know with artistic skill to make these invitations?"

"Really, Wilbur?" Karena gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck. "I forgot you're good at art. But do you really want to, or should we hire someone?"

"Well, hiring someone means we have to pay them," Karena explained. "If I do them, then we save money. And I can easily draw designs using our color scheme on the invitations. Heck, I can do everything that involves drawing!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you going to have enough time on your hands?"

"Wilbur, my goal is to get these invitations out by January 2nd so that our guests can have a month to answer and we can spend the last two months figuring out how to fit everybody into the festivities." Karena paused. "Besides, I'm a teacher who only works during the day. I can spend my nights doing this. No problem!"

"Oh yeah! Alright sounds good. Now I noticed that you didn't list any hotels on the RSVP list, nor did you list transportation—"

"Hello, Wilbur? Your Aunt Billie?"

"Ah." I had forgotten about my great-aunt Billie, who is a train engineer and has her own train that can travel through the Robinson house and can reach the city. "_That _is an excellent point. I still think we should list the lodgings somewhere."

"I'll take care of that," Karena said, and we both smiled. "So, who else is doing what?"

"My mom's frogs are providing the music. My grandma, Uncle Gaston, and Uncle Art are catering. Tallulah, I'm sure, is doing all our gowns. What am I missing?"

"Photography?"

"Sam Woods."

"Wait a minute, your mom's frogs are providing the music at the wedding. Who's going to be the DJ?"

"Carl!"

"Wilbur, Carl's your best man." _Oops._

"Alright, back to the drawing board on that one. What else?"

"And who's making the cake? I'm sure it's not your grandmother."

"_That _is an excellent question."

"It's your grandma, isn't it?"

"No!" I exclaimed, waving my hands at her. "I'm sure we can find a bakery in town."

"Alright, what about the flowers?"

"I could do those."

"You, the groom, want to do the flowers?"

"Karr, we have the garden in the backyard, remember? Besides, Laszlo and Grandpa can help me with those."

"Do you guys grow lilacs?"

"Yes, Karr, we do. Now what else are we missing?"

"I take it Tallulah's going to take care of the decorations, too?"

"Yes."

"Who's going to officiate the wedding?"

"_That _is an excellent question."

"Wilbur, that's the second time you've used that phrase in five minutes."

"Because I don't have an answer?"

"Why not contact the pastor at the church we go to together? Pastor Jeff?"

"That's not a bad idea. I'll ask him. Or we can ask him together."

"Whatever floats your boat," Karena said. "I think we covered everything."

"Except for the pre-wedding parties, but the bridal party is in charge of those."

"Then, yes, we have everything!" Karena exclaimed as we high-fived each other. "We've been engaged since Christmas and our wedding is not for another six months. Not bad!"

"We're _excellent_!" I added.

"Wilbur is it just me, or do you really like the word 'excellent' today?"

"Hey, it's the perfect word to describe our progress," I answered as we drew in for a kiss. "Oh yeah, and one more thing. I booked our honeymoon."

"You did?" Karena gasped. "Where are we going?"

"Hawaii," I answered with a wink. "Your dad helped me pay for the trip."

"Hawaii!" Karena exclaimed as she gave me a tight hug. "I really can't wait for our wedding now."

"I second that," I replied as we kissed again. "Here's to the next months with absolutely _nothing _in our way this time."

Karena laughed as we continued to kiss each other passionately. We had a lot going on in my four years of high school, so what could go wrong in the next six months?


	2. Karena: Yes to the Dress

**Alrighty, here is a small tale on Karena's teaching experience before the big part. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**October 25, 2041**

I hope that today will be a big day for me. I contemplate on today's events as I sit at my desk eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and potato chips that Carl made me. Today, I decided to wear my orange dress with black cats on them to commemorate the Halloween season, and I carried an orange bow in my hair, which was all up in a ponytail. I was already done with half of the school day, teaching Todayland's preteenagers how to sing their hearts out, and now I was preparing myself to do the same with the students here at Todayland High. After school, I was to pick up Lillianna Hamato, one of my bridesmaids, from the airport, and then meet my other bridesmaids: Jeanette, Claire, and Lucy, in the heart of the city. From there, we would go to Tallulah's shop to find not only my wedding dress, but also the bridesmaids' gowns so that I can tell both Tallulah and my fiancé how to dress his groomsmen.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bell ring, and I prepared myself to welcome my students to practice for the Christmas concert.

"Hello everyone! Please grab a glass of water and then quietly take your seats."

I watched as each of my students grabbed their water and walk to their chairs, but not everyone paid attention as I saw some ladies in the alto section talking.

"Amanda, Kim. Next time I catch you two talking after I tell you to _quietly_ take your seats, you'll be staying after class."

I heard both girls say "yes, ma'am," and everyone else followed suit until the bell rang. I went ahead and took attendance to be sure everyone was here, but I was missing a student.

"Has anyone seen Josh today?" I asked just as I heard the door open, and in came my missing student.

"Joshua, you're late."

"I'm sorry, Miss Edwards," the blonde teenager said with a guilty face. "I needed to see another teacher about a test."

"While I understand your situation, Josh, was it really that urgent that you could not wait until after school to ask your teacher about your test?"

"I guess not," Josh answered.

"Timeliness is important, Josh," I continued, giving him a small smile. "Treat going to class as if you are going to your first job. Would you want to be late to your job and earn a consequence for that?"

"No, ma'am," Josh answered. "I understand now."

"Very good. Now, go ahead and grab some water, and then take a seat." I turned to everyone else. "Let's warm up our voices, shall we?"

* * *

"So, how's the wedding planning coming along?" Lillianna, my red-haired friend from New York, asked me as we waited for the rest of the party to arrive.

"It's going very well!" I answered with enthusiasm. "Wilbur and I still need to figure out who is going to be the DJ and where we're going to get the cake."

"Why not ask my Uncle Mikey?" Lilly suggested. "He may own a pizza shop, but he makes one heck of a DJ!"

"Oh my word, how can I forget about your uncle, Michelangelo?" I asked, facepalming myself. "I just might consider that!"

"Don't worry about it, Karena. I can ask him for you. I'm sure he'd love to do it for you!"

"This is why you are a bridesmaid," I smiled, giving Lilly a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure!" Lilly replied, turning toward the monorail. "It looks like everyone else is here."

"No powers, remember?" I asked Lilly, holding up a finger. "We don't want to freak anyone out."

"I can handle this!" Lilly replied enthusiastically as Claire, Lucy, and Jeanette got out of the monorail. We all hugged each other as Lilly and I joined them in the monorail towards Tallulah's dress shop. Claire, not to be confused with Wilbur's friend from high school, was also an education student at Todayland University and graduated with me, and she teaches math to junior high students in a town near here. She has blonde hair with green eyes and is wearing an olive-green dress. Jeanette, who is finishing up her degree in biology has brown hair and blue eyes and is wearing a purple dress. Lastly, Lucy also graduated with me, majoring in accounting, and her hairstyle is inspired by Lucille Ball. Today, Lucy is wearing a light blue dress to match her blue eyes.

We approached the dress shop and walked inside. Tallulah, Wilbur's cousin and my maid of honor with short red hair, dressed a city-styled dress and a headband to match, came running up towards me and gave me a tight hug. I introduced Tallulah to the rest of group, and all four of my bridesmaids started looking for either purple or green dresses.

"For you, Karena, I made just the dress for you!" Tallulah took my hand as she led me to the back of the shop. "I have been looking forward to this day ever since I met you!" _This is the most enthusiastic I have ever seen her_.

"So, which are you looking forward to more?" I asked with a smile. "Me marrying your cousin or seeing me in the dress?"

"Oh Karena, why did you have to ask a tough question?" Tallulah answered as she looked for my wedding dress. "I'm thrilled to have you as my cousin! But at the same time, seeing you in what I call my best creation would melt my heart. And Karena, that day to try it on has finally arrived!" I looked up to see the dress Tallulah walked in with.

"Let me help you put it on," Tallulah suggested.

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed, and I followed her into the dressing room.

* * *

"Oh, Tallulah, it is beautiful!" I was in awe at what my future cousin-in-law made. She had made me a chiffon, A-line wedding dress with a V-neckline dress with elbow-length sleeves. The dress had a low waist, but with another layer on top, with a sweep train. Tallulah had included glittered flowers all over the dress to finish the spring feeling.

"So, what do you think?" I heard Tallulah ask.

"Bring the bridesmaids in here!" I told her as I continued to look at myself. I could already picture what my hair was going to look like: curls and in a bun. Now the only missing piece was the veil.

"Oh, Karena, you look sensational!" Lucy exclaimed as I twirled around to face them. _I feel like a little girl living her dream!_

"The A-line style is perfect!" Lilly chimed in.

"Who cares about being the belle of the ball?" Jeanette asked, walking up towards me. "You look like the bride of the year!"

"All that's missing is the veil," Claire chimed in.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Lucy walked toward me… with a veil! "I found this while looking for dresses and thought it would fit you perfectly."

"Ooh let me try it on," I said, taking the veil from Lucy. I turned around to face myself and placed the veil on my head. The veil reached my fingertips and there was a floral design along the edge of the veil. The veil was a blusher veil, which meant that it also covered my face until either my father or Wilbur can unveil my face.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Tallulah exclaimed, and we all agreed. Not only did we find my wedding dress, but we also found a veil to match. I took off the dress and kept it with Tallulah for safe-keeping and to make alterations if they were needed, and I went ahead and looked for bridesmaids' dresses with the girls.

"The color scheme is emerald green and amethyst purple," I explained to my bridal party. "Or at least as close to it as we can. How do we want to do this? Do you guys want to match, or do you want to mix it up?"

"Karena, amethyst is your birth stone, right?" Tallulah asked, and I nodded 'yes.' "Let's have us dress in purple and the men in green. Maybe have Wilbur's gown be grey and the men's suits be green?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot see Wilbur in grey," I said, waving my hands. "And I really do not want the men dressed like leprechauns."

"She's got a point," Lucy chimed in.

"Oh, I don't mean the suits, honey!" Tallulah said defensively. "I mean the ties!"

"On second thought," I chimed in. "I can't see Wilbur wearing a tux on his wedding day."

"He wore a tuxedo to his prom," Tallulah replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, that's prom, a one-time thing," I answered. "This is our wedding day we're talking about. As far as I know, Wilbur prefers to dress simple." I paused, remembering that I am not my fiancé. "I'll let Wilbur take care of things with his men. We're here for my wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses. Let's look for some purple ones."

"So, what's the goal?" Claire asked.

"Try to get as close to my wedding dress as possible," I answered. "But of course, I'll help you out."

It took a lot of time, but we finally managed to find dresses for my bridesmaids. The dresses were sleeveless, a good shade of purple to bring the lilac color out, V-necks, and they were floor-length. Now all that was left was to find a dress for Tallulah, my maid of honor.

"Nuh-uh. _That _is a surprise that you will not know about until the wedding," Tallulah said, waving her index finger. All of us got in for a big group hug before leaving the store with smiles on our faces.

* * *

"So, were you able to find dresses for all of you?" Wilbur asked as we both got settled in his orange cushions the next day.

"Yes, we did." I smiled and winked at my raven-haired fiancé. "The only person we couldn't find a dress for was your cousin, but she insisted on us not seeing the dress until the wedding."

"Of course," Wilbur replied, shrugging with his right arm. "That's Tallulah for you. Always surprising people with a new dress. Although, what about your dress? Shouldn't that be a surprise too?"

"Well, yes, but my situation is different. My bridesmaids are there to give me all the support I need to become a wife. And that includes finding a dress that says 'I am Karena Edwards, ready to become Karena Robinson. I am one of a kind.'"

"Karena Robinson. I cannot wait to call you that." Wilbur paused as he looked up at the ceiling. "So how are you going to present yourself on our marriage license?"

"Mrs. Karena Michelle Robinson," I answered, looking at him with a smile.

"Ah, you're ditching your maiden name?"

"My past is in the past. A wise man – actually, two wise men, told me to keep moving forward. So, I am doing that by marrying you and starting a new life with you." We both stood up and walked toward each other, our hands on each other's shoulders. "I cannot wait to become a Robinson."

We kissed and then held each other in our arms, and then I heard my fiancé sniff.

"What perfume are you wearing?" Wilbur asked as we let go.

"Red velvet cupcake, why?"

"No wonder you smell amazing! But speaking of which, my mother is probably going to call us for dinner any—"

"Wilbur, Karena, dinner time!" I heard Franny say over the intercom.

"—minute now," Wilbur finished, and I gave a chuckle.

"Right on cue, Wilbur. Right on cue."

We both chuckled as we gave each other a side hug and walked out of his room together to eat meatloaf.


	3. Wilbur: Wedding Attire

**We took care of Karena and her bridesmaids. Now it's Wilbur's turn! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**October 31, 2041**

There is no better day of the week to celebrate Halloween than on a Wednesday. My dad holds an annual Halloween bash at Robinson Industries, and I always try to have the day off for that reason. My classmates back in high school always assumed that my favorite holiday is Christmas because I get stuff for free or Easter because it represents hope. But nah. My favorite holiday is Halloween because it is the one day you can pretend to be someone else and no one would judge you for it.

Usually, I would try to dress up as someone on the scary side, but I decided to do things a little differently today. I went to a thrift store and got myself a cowboy costume as well as a cowboy hat to complete the outfit. It was a simple costume for me to put together, because it was a red paisley shirt, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, a brown cowboy hat, and a yellow bandana around my neck. Thankfully, I also found a way to show the cowlick and wear the hat at the same time, though I could probably go without the hat. Still, I wanted to surprise Karena, and right on cue, I got a text message:

_**EvelynAngel2002**__: I'm ready. Meet me in the music room._

I walked out of the room and headed toward the music room when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hold it right there!" _Really, Carl? _"Turn around and put your hands up!" _At least he's got that Western thing down._

I turned around with my hand up behind my head and faced Carl with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, it's you!" Carl exclaimed. "I thought you were some cowboy from the 1800s who somehow got a hold of our time machine."

"Carl, what cowboy from the 1800s would have a time machine?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you certainly pulled off that look," Carl complimented me. "But did cowboys have cowlicks back in the day?"

"Probably not," I answered. "Anyway, I gotta get to the music room. Karena's expecting me."

"Have fun, little buddy."

I smiled as I continued to walk to the music room. I walked in and saw a sight for sore eyes. My mom was dressed as the Witch of the West from "The Wizard of Oz" while Karena… I am not sure who she dressed up as. She looked more tan than normal, and instead of having brown curls, she had black curls. She was wearing a red tube top with the most interesting skirt I had ever seen in my life. The length was below the knee, it was tan with white hibiscus flowers on it, and it reminded me of Hawaii because it was made of grass or something like that. She also had a red sash at her hips. To finish the look off, she had a necklace with stars a blue jewel on it.

"Mom, I can recognize you, but Karena? Is that you?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"Yes!" Karena answered enthusiastically while spinning around in Greek-styled sandals. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do! But, who are you supposed to be? Are you someone from Hawaii?"

"Ooh, so close," Karena answered. "I'm Moana."

"Moana… now why does that name sound familiar?" I asked, putting my left hand on my chin.

"Moana is the navigator from the Polynesian islands who discovered wayfinding again after a thousand years," Karena explained, and then it hit me!

"I remember her!" I exclaimed, remembering a certain time travel experience in the past. "She was the one actually taught me how to use the time machine."

"Wait, she was?" Karena asked me with a raised eyebrow. "How? I thought your dad taught you."

"Well, my dad just showed me the controls," I explained. "But I accidentally went to a totally different time than I wanted to the first time I had ever used the time machine, and Moana showed me how to navigate. Without her, I would not have made it home."

"Interesting. Well, I'm glad I could jog your memory. How old were you when this happened?"

"I was ten," I answered with a smirk. "Come to think of it, you pulled the whole look off. Well done."

"Thank you! Though Moana has brown eyes, not green eyes."

"But still, I don't think they'll know the difference." I put my hand back on my chin with a grin. "A cowboy and a Polynesian princess."

"Chief," Karena corrected me. "Moana is a chief."

"But you're dressed like a princess. Isn't a chief's clothes fancier?"

"Alright, touché," Karena said, and we chuckled.

"So did you dye your hair or—"

"Hair paint, Wilbur," my mother chimed in. "The next time Karena showers, the black should come right off."

"Anyway, what do you think of my costume?" I asked, holding my arms out, and Karena giggled.

"Nice and simple," Karena answered with a smile. "I love how you still found a way to show the cowlick off."

"Hey, I love my cowlick!" I exclaimed as my fiancée burst out laughing. "We should go. We don't want to be late for the party."

The party was a blast and Karena had won the award for best costume. Both my dad and Laszlo had dressed up as Frankenstein. Tallulah wore her Statue of Liberty dress and pulled the makeup portion off with pride. My grandparents were the people in that famous painting. The rest of the family stayed behind and made Halloween treats for everyone.

* * *

Now it was November 1, and it was time for me and the groomsmen to try to find suits to wear for my wedding in April. Karena and the girls had already tried on dresses, and I was sent a picture of the color. My goal was to find something green for the groomsmen to wear. But the big question was: what was I going to wear?

"From what Karena tells me, you want to wear something simple?" Tallulah asked me.

"Karena told you that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, yes, I want to go simpler. But it doesn't have to be the simplest."

"It's your wedding, Wilbur!" Tallulah exclaimed. "You definitely do _not _want to be the simplest. You want to be the _finest_. You wanna know why?" I opened my mouth to answer, but my cousin continued. "Because when Karena first walks down the aisle and sees you, she's going to think that she is the luckiest woman in the world."

I heard my groomsmen chuckle behind me, and I blushed.

"What's so funny?" Tallulah asked.

"Our theme is green, and you just called Karena the _luckiest_ woman in the world," I explained, placing my right hand on my forehead.

"Oh, you know what I mean! And the pun was not intended!" Tallulah paused and took a deep breath. "So what do you envision for yourself?"

"So, I do not want to wear a tuxedo," I explained. "The wedding is going to be in April. I know for a fact that it won't be freezing. At the same time, I would like for myself and my groomsmen to be comfortable."

"So, say I would try simple a plain white shirt with long sleeves," Tallulah started, but I shook my head. "Sleeves rolled up to the elbows?"

"That's a little better," I answered, but then I started to rub the back of my neck. "But it still doesn't scream 'wedding' to me."

"I know!" Tallulah gasped. "How about a vest? I have the perfect fabric to make you a green vest that fits the theme and the message."

"My dad wears a vest all the time," I replied, now putting my right hand on my chin, pondering in thought. "Alright, let's try it."

"Perfect! I'll go ahead and make that for you. Now what about the groomsmen?"

"Why not have them wear long-sleeved green shirts?" Carl, my best man, suggested. "If they want to roll up their sleeves, they can."

"Now the question is, what are we going to do for you, Carl?" Tallulah asked.

"I wouldn't mind just wearing a green bow tie," Carl replied. "I don't think wearing clothes would work out for me. Besides, I'm the best man and I'm not human. I'm easy to recognize."

"You've got a point," I chimed in. "I wouldn't mind you just wearing a bow tie."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do!" Tallulah exclaimed with a smile. "Why don't y'all come back in a week, and we'll try them on?"

* * *

A week passed, and my cousin got the outfits and Carl's bowtie ready. The groomsmen tried their outfits on first, and I gotta say, they all looked dashing. All four of my groomsmen had different eye colors and different hair colors, yet Tallulah was able to pick out the perfect shade of green for all four to wear. She even got that same shade of green to go with Carl's golden touch.

And now the best part: my outfit. Tallulah took me to the back, but not before she hid Karena's wedding dress from me. I tried on the pair of black dress pants, and Tallulah had given me suspenders to keep them up. I also tried on a white shirt without rolling the sleeves up, and then I tried on the green vest she had made. I turned around to look at Tallulah, who had a wide grin on her face.

"You look like a gentleman, Wilbur!" she exclaimed.

"I think you nailed it," I said with a smile. "I just need to roll up the sleeves."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," Tallulah exclaimed with a clap. "I know the bridesmaids will have bouquets, but all of you guys, except for Carl, will need a flower corsage of some sort. Wilbur, did you and Karena come to an agreement about that?"

"White roses and lilacs," I answered with a grin.

"Excellent choice," Tallulah said with a smile. "Though, with you guys, I think we might just stick with one white rose to stick on your pocket."

"That's fine with me," I replied, and then turned to my groomsmen, who were all staring at me with their mouths open. "What? Haven't you seen a man get married before?"

"Karena is one lucky woman," James answered.

"The vest suits you," Kevin chimed in.

"You are what the ladies call 'stunning,'" Luke said with a smile.

"You look amazing in anything, Wilbur," Laszlo said. "Tallulah really outdid herself. It's on me." I turned to look at my other cousin in shock.

"Laszlo! It's my wedding! I should be the one paying for these things."

"Just as the bridesmaids are present to help Karena, us groomsmen are here to help you," Laszlo explained, and I just now noticed that his goggles were off, and he showed his green eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without goggles, Laszlo," I said with my right hand on my chin.

"The goggles are a part of me, Wilbur," Laszlo explained. "But this day is about you. Besides, goggles are not appropriate wedding attire."

"And neither will be that hat," I said, pointing to his head.

"Oh, yeah, well—"

"We'll talk more about that with Mom and Dad later," Tallulah chimed in. "But let's all be happy that we got your outfits figured out!"

_Wedding attire. _That will be another thing to talk to Karena about, but not today. For right now, we both got the biggest parts done: the bridesmaids' dresses, the groomsmen's outfits, my outfit, and Karena's wedding dress. It was good enough for me, for right now.


	4. Wilbur: To the Time Machine!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**November 23, 2041**

I rang the doorbell to my fiancée's apartment and seconds later, Karena answered the door.

"Wilbur, you never ring the doorbell."

"Well, I do want to be polite every time I come over."

"Wilbur, we're getting married, and you have a key to my apartment. You can just walk in anytime you like."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" Karena answered with a giggle. "Come on in, Captain Time Travel."

I entered the apartment and I helped Karena clean before I told her why I was here.

"So, we need to talk about wedding attire," I said as Karena gave me a strange look.

"I thought that was pretty straightforward," she replied as we sat down on her couch.

"Well, you know how my family is dressed."

"Wilbur, your family dresses the way they want to," Karena said.

"Yeah but look at Laszlo. He always wears a lab coat, his goggles, and a flying hat," I explained. "When me and the groomsmen went to get fitted into our outfits, I noticed Laszlo was _not _wearing his goggles."

"Well, that's a rare opportunity," Karena replied.

"Exactly! Then it made me think of everyone else."

"Before you say anything else," Karena interrupted. "Please don't convince your grandpa to not wear his clothes backwards."

"I wasn't going to say anything to Grandpa Bud," I said, waving my hands in front of me. "But there's Uncle Gaston who wears that hat. Uncle Art looks like a superhero. My dad always wears a lab coat!"

"What's your point, Wilbur? Is this 'judge your family' day?"

"No, I'm not judging them!"

"Wilbur, with the way you are talking about them, that's exactly what you are doing," Karena sternly explained. "I don't know why you are so worked up about this. But I'm sure that they know that your wedding is a serious matter and that they will dress accordingly. I'll talk to them."

"Karr, it's my family—"

"They're my family too, Wilbur. After all, I am marrying into them. And besides, I'm the bride. I'll just tell them that we're both concerned, and I'm sure they'll listen."

"Alright, deal. I'm glad someone has a cool head right now." I heard Karena laugh.

"I'm surprised it's me!" she exclaimed. "Usually the bride would be in panic mode the entire time she's planning her wedding."

"Probably because she does not rely on her fiancé to do any of the work?" I guessed with a grin.

"Boy, am I glad to have you."

"Amen to that," I replied as we pulled in for a kiss. When we pulled apart, my phone rang.

"Wilbur here."

"_Hey Wilbur, it's Dad. Can you come home for a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something."_

"Umm, sure. I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and held a perplexed expression on my face.

"Who was that?" Karena asked.

"It was my dad. He said he needed to talk to me about something."

"The dad asking his son to talk about something?" Karena asked, and she looked just as confused as I was. "Did you do something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck. "Can you come with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Karena and I made it to my dad's laboratory to find my dad holding a piece of paper.

"Hey Dad, you needed to see me about something?"

"Yes, I did," my dad answered with a perplexed look on his face.

"Alright, is it just me or are we all confused?" Karena asked.

"Beats me," my dad answered. "Take a look at this."

He handed the note to me, and I showed the note to Karena.

"_Cornelius, can you please open this and show this to Wilbur in November 2041?_

_Wilbur, I need your help figuring out how to ask your mom for her hand in marriage. Please come here to November 23, 2017 as soon as you get this._

_Thank you,_

_Lewis."_

"I am even more confused right now," Karena said after reading the note.

"Dad, do you remember how you asked Mom for her hand in marriage?" I asked, and my dad shook his head.

"I tried to remember the day you asked me for advice, but now I can't remember how," my dad answered.

"So maybe Wilbur going back into the past to help you figure out how to propose to Franny will help you remember now?" Karena suggested.

"That's very possible," Dad answered. "But it's a big risk, you going into the past."

"But if you wrote the note… wait, I think I get it," Karena said, pointing her index finger up. "Wilbur, is it possible that by not remembering what happened in the past, the past is disturbed somehow? Just like how if you disturb something from the past, it affects the future?"

My eyes went wide open.

"Karena, I think you got something going on there! This is fascinating."

"I invented the memory scanner so that I could remember who my birth mother is," Dad explained. "But it doesn't involve going back in time."

"But, maybe the two are connected?" I suggested. "After all, you are technically going back in time, just not in a time machine." I paused. "Let me try to go back to the past and help you out. If it works, maybe you can try remembering how you proposed to Mom using the memory scanner."

"As much as I don't agree with this, I think it would be worth a shot," Karena said. "What do you think Mr. Robinson?"

"Let me try the memory scanner first," my dad answered, and he walked over to where his first invention was and unveiled it. He placed the headset on and entered the amount of time that had passed since then: 24 years ago. The good news was, it worked, just like it did 34 years ago. The bad news was, no picture formed on the disk, which meant that the scanner could not find my dad's memory.

"Well, we don't have a choice now," my dad concluded. "Wilbur, you'll need to go to 2017 to help me remember how I proposed to your mom."

"Wow."

"What?" Karena asked.

"I remember going in the time machine because I wanted to. I don't recall a time when I actually needed to use the time machine."

"Wilbur, remember 2037? The Bowler Hat Guy? How you brought your 12-year-old dad to the future just to convince him you existed in the future?" I gave Karena a long stare before realizing that she was right.

"Touché."

"Come on, Wilbur, let's get you to the time machine."

The three of us went to the time lab to retrieve the second time machine, which was the one I had favored. We easily retrieved it and brought it to the garage. I hugged and kissed Karena before I went in the blue time machine.

"Don't be there for too long," Karena warned me. "Thankfully, nothing happened last time—"

"Karr, I'll be fine. Just wait for me here, alright?"

Karena nodded, and we kissed one more time before I went to 2017 to see Lewis.


	5. Karena: Where Am I?

**Wilbur ventures to the past to help a friend! What does Karena do? Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

Shortly after Wilbur left to help Lewis in 2017 figure out how to take his relationship with a young Franny to the next step, I had spent time in the time lab, researching the family tree. I had discovered that Wilbur's parents were married in 2018, and Franny moved in with Cornelius and his parents. Franny's brothers, Gaston and Art, joined them two years later so that they could see their sister more. Billie and Joe moved in in 2021 when they lost their home due to Joe's condition. Fritz and his two children, Tallulah and Laszlo, were the last to move in in 2022 in the aftermath of Petunia's death. Shortly after the three Robinsons moved in, Franny discovered she was pregnant, and Wilbur came into the world in May 2023, completing the Robinson house. Buster had arrived when Wilbur was just a little boy, and even though he was getting old, he was still a man's best friend to all the Robinson family. Lefty, Spike, and Dimitri became a part of the family because, according to Franny, she needed help maintaining the house.

I sat in the time lab for three hours, worrying about my fiancé, who had made plans with me to design invitations to our wedding. I got impatient and walked over to Evelyn's desk.

"Hi Evelyn, do you know what date Wilbur went to?"

"According to my sources, Miss Edwards," Evelyn explained. "Mr. Robinson went back 24 years on this date."

"Thank you."

I went through all the security measures to look for the prototype time machine that Wilbur took the day we first met over four years ago, and I prepared myself to go on a little trip to the past. I punched in the date Wilbur went to, and I steered the time machine up into the air. I watched the colorful bubble forming around me as I spun around, and it disappeared when I made it into the date I had entered. Only something wasn't right.

I looked around to see absolutely nothing but plains and maybe a few trees and a lot of cows.

_I don't remember Cornelius talking about going somewhere with just… nothing._

I decided to drive just above the trees to figure out where I was at until I saw a small ranch up ahead. I parked the time machine just outside the entrance and put on the invisible cloak so that no one would detect it.

"Wilbur? Wilbur!"

There was no answer. I looked around and walked through a gate that said **Pride Ranch**. There were two buildings up ahead: a red barn and a two-story log cabin. I decided to venture to the barn since I knew Wilbur would not just go into a random house without having any information on it.

"Wilbur? Wilbur are you in here?" I yelled out, but again, there was no answer.

"Can I help ya with somethin', ma'am?"

I jumped and turned around to recognize the voice with a beautiful southern accent. She was had green eyes, like mine, and she had long red hair in one braid in the back. She wore cowgirl attire: a white shirt with yellow designs and blue jeans with cow hides on them, and she wore brown cowboy boots to complete the outfit. On top of her head, she wore a red cowgirl hat, and her cheeks were very rosy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm looking for my fiancé. Have you seen him around?"

"You're getting' married?" The cowgirl asked with a smile. "Congratulations, partner!"

"Thanks!" I said, shaking hands with her. "But have you seen him?"

"Maybe. What's his name?"

"Wilbur. He's a head taller than me, has black hair with a cowlick, brown eyes, lean, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, and tennis shoes."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I haven't seen him around." My head hung down. _I must have punched in the wrong time. But it can't be!_ "Maybe ask Woody or Bo? They own this place. They might be able ta help ya out!"

"Thank you, umm—"

"Name's Jessie! Jessie Pride! And ya are?"

"My name is Karena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Your accent is different," Jessie said. "Where are you from?" _Remember Karena, you're from the future. Don't reveal too much. _

"I'm from Los Angeles," I explained. "But I moved north to be with my fiancé. Would you happen to know where Woody or Bo are at?"

"Yeah! Sheriff Woody is in town keepin' it safe! Bo is attending to her flock of sheep in the field."

"_Sheriff _Woody?" I asked with a perplexed expression. "Thank you."

I walked back outside of the ranch to the time machine to find this town the sheriff was in. But something still wasn't sitting right. Jessie looked very similar, as though I met her somewhere. I had also heard the names Woody and Bo as well, but again, I was not sure where or when. I looked around, in the air, for this town, and it was not far at all. I parked the time machine just outside of town so that no one could see it, put the invisible cloak on, and walked into town. I knew I had to look for the sheriff's office, but the strange thing was that literally everybody was staring at me. Everybody was wearing clothes that look like they could be from the early 1900s. _Did I somehow travel farther back than I wanted to?_

I finally found the sheriff's office in the middle of town and went inside, but no one was there. The jail was completely empty, which meant that the town was usually safe to be in. I decided to try to get into the sheriff's desk to figure out where I was at, but I got interrupted.

"Can I help you with something, miss?"

I looked to see the sheriff standing in the doorway. He looked way too familiar to me. He, like Jessie, sported a cowboy's outfit, wearing a yellow shirt with red plaid with a cow's vest over it. His sheriff badge was on his left side of the vest. He also wore blue jeans and a brown cowboy hat to go with his brown cowboy boots, which he wore outside of his pants. He sported brown hair and brown eyes. _Did I somehow get transported to a Toy Story universe?_

"Are you Sheriff Woody Pride?" I asked, and the sheriff now carried a startled look.

"Why, yes I am. How do you know my name?"

"I'm looking for my fiancé and stumbled upon your ranch," I explained. "Can you tell me where I am at?"

"You are in Elkhorn, Oklahoma, miss." _Oklahoma?!_


	6. Wilbur: Lewis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons."**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**November 23, 2017 – Todayland, Alberta, Canada**

I landed the time machine behind the Robinson house, which had just gotten its second wing built. The last time I traveled in time to this place, there was only the one wing with what would be my dad's lab. I turned on the invisible cloak and walked toward the door, remembering to call myself 'James,' just like I did last time. I rang the doorbell, and the lady whom I would call 'Grandma' in the future answered the door.

"May I help you?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, my name is James, I'm a friend of Cornelius. Is he around?"

"You caught him at the right time," Lucille enthusiastically answered. "He just got back from a conference. Right this way!"

I followed 'Grandma' to my dad's room, which would eventually become my room when I would be born in less than six years.

"Lewis, you have company."

Lewis opened the door to let me in, and then we gave each other a big hug.

"It's been along time, Wilbur!" Lewis said, his voice much deeper than it was the last time I saw him.

"Likewise!"

"So, did you get my note?" Lewis asked as we sat on his bed on lower floor. I noticed that there was no levitation platform, but there were stairs, leading to the second floor.

"Yes, I did, and that's why I'm here. I just have a few questions—"

"Before we get down to business, tell me about yourself!" _Wow, for some odd reason, Lewis is more enthusiastic than normal. _"What are you doing now?"

"Before I answer that," I said, giving him the 'I'm warning you' finger. "You are aware that my being here may somehow alter the time stream continuum, right?"

"Yes, Wilbur, you told me that 10 years ago!" _Has it been 10 years here?_

"Though, it's probably a good thing I came here under such circumstances," I pondered, but brushed my thoughts away. "Anyway, I just started college as a history student."

"You're studying history?" Lewis asked. "What made you go into that? You told me that you were a cop!"

"I thought about that, but I discovered that my true passion lies with teaching people not to make the same mistakes while honoring their history. History defines who we are, so my goal is to get that message across."

"You're not going to take your students through time, are you?" Lewis asked me with a raised eyebrow, and I laughed.

"Goodness, no! I wouldn't fit a whole classroom in a time machine! Besides, I was thinking of using storytelling to teach history, so I could use my time travels for that."

"Well, good luck. So what else is going on?"

"I am now engaged, and I am getting married in April back in my time" I said proudly.

"Are you engaged to that one girl I met 10 years ago?"

"Karena? Yep, she's the one. Oh, and she's now a music teacher at both the high school and the grade school." My face turned solemn before I could continue. "I came here because my dad doesn't remember how he proposed to my mom."

"Really?" Lewis asked with wide eyes. "I have a photographic memory. I could remember everything!"

"I believe you," I replied. "But that's the thing: my dad usually remembers everything, but not this. We even tried using the memory scanner to see if they could find it, but it couldn't. So Karena came up with a theory that because my dad could not remember what happened, the past is disturbed."

"That is one heck of a theory," Lewis replied. "No one really treasures history anymore." I shot up when I heard those words.

"Says the man who came up with the "keep looking forward" motto?"

"I'm saying in general, Wilbur! History is how I learned how to make things. History is how I learned to keep moving forward. History is how I met you! But rarely anyone in the world treasures that history that we all learned in school and applies it to their future. It makes me glad I live in my own world."

"That's why I decided to teach history," I explained. "So that everyone finds a unique way to cherish it."

"I think you could do it," Lewis complimented me with a smile. "You motivate me every day." I shot up again.

"How?" I asked. "I don't exist yet."

"No, but you made a pretty big impact coming here and reminding me that I need to let go of the past and keep moving forward. I'll never forget that." We both smiled and hugged each other again.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I asked, and Lewis nodded as he started to describe everything that he liked about Franny, my mother.

"You said that Franny is always right, so that says that she is smart. She loves music and teaches her frogs music. This means that she shows compassion."

"Genetically enhanced frogs, Wilbur," Lewis chimed in with a smile. "I figured it all out." _Already?_

"Anyway. She also knows karate, so she is strong-willed. What color would suit her?"

"Red has always been her color," Lewis answered.

"What month was she born?" I asked. _July 15__th__, 1995._

"July 15th is her birthday," Lewis answered.

"Did you know that her birth stone is the red ruby?" I asked, correctly remembering what my mother's engagement ring looked like after she showed me one day.

"No, I didn't!"

"Well, now you've got the general idea of what the ring you want to get looks like. Now let's talk about her favorite things. We already established that she likes frogs, music, and karate. Although, what kind of music does Franny like?"

"That's an easy one," Lewis answered with confidence. "Jazz. Almost every date we have gone on involves jazz.

"Alright. Now what does Franny like to do with you?"

"She loves to take walks. I remember our first date back when Franny was in high school."

"Ooh, do tell," I said, putting my fists under my chin and giving him a coy smile.

"It was the day of Franny's junior prom back in 2012 and we decided to get ready early and enjoy a picnic at the park. I provided sandwiches and chips, with Mom's help, and she provided jell-o and vegetables. I also brought a jug full of lemonade so that we would have something to drink. My mom had taken pictures of us enjoying ourselves. After our picnic, we went for a walk around town and I started telling her my visions of the city, how much it can be improved. I remember her telling me that if I had made this a reality, she would live in the city with me. She even asked me about her frogs, and I told her that I can try to do something about that."

"I think I got it!" I exclaimed.

"Got what?" Lewis asked.

"How you can propose to Franny!" I carried the most excited face I've had ever since I graduated high school. "Go out on a picnic, just like you did the night of her prom, your first date. Have her frogs perform some jazz music. Enjoy your picnic, and then take her on a walk around the city. At the best moment, get down on one knee and propose to her!"

"Wilbur, you're a genius!" Lewis exclaimed with the same face I carried, and he shook my hand. "But first I need to get the ring."

"That might help," I said as I heard my commlink ring. "What is it?"

"_Wilbur, we need you back here,"_ I heard Carl say.

"Did Dad remember?" I asked, hoping he would say 'yes.'

"_I'm not sure yet, but we can't find Karena anywhere! And the prototype time machine is gone!"_

"What?! Alright I'm on my way."


	7. Karena: Sheriff Woody Pride

**Can Karena handle the Sheriff? Enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**November 23, 2017 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

"Did you just say, Oklahoma?" I asked in shock.

"Yes ma'am," Woody answered with a grim face. "Are you alright? Where did you think you were?"

"Umm… don't call me crazy, but I thought I was in…" _Come on, Karena, think of the history Wilbur taught you_. "I thought I was in Montana."

"Montana is very far from here," Woody replied, eyeing me with suspicion. "Are you sure you're telling me the truth? Because I do not like liars."

"I know you don't, I'm sorry."

"Interesting choice of words, miss. Now please answer my question: How do you know so much about me?"

"You are not going to believe me if I tell you," I answered with a chuckle, and I saw Woody walk around me and sit down at his desk with a smirk on his face.

"Try me."

* * *

"So, you're the one responsible for my turning human," Woody said with his right hand on his chin. I had to tell him everything. I had to explain how I had owned a television set back in Los Angeles that somehow got me sucked into different movies, but I fell in love with someone I had met along the way. I had decided to move to what is currently Canada to be closer to Wilbur but had no idea all the movies merged together into one world and everything became existent. Unfortunately, this also meant that I had to tell Woody Pride that I was from the future, something that I had wanted to avoid. There was no hiding anything from this Sheriff.

"I believe you." I heard Woody say, and my head shot up in shock.

"Really?!" I asked with my mouth wide open, and Woody gave me a chuckle. "And you're not going to judge me?"

"Let me tell you my story," Woody said, and he started telling the story of his life. He, along with Jessie and Bo, started out as toys who came to life whenever their owners were not around. He and Bo were in love ever since they laid eyes on each other, but Bo got sold to another owner, which broke Woody's heart. Back in 2013, Woody and his friends almost got destroyed by an incinerator after being accidentally thrown away but managed to survive and return to their owner. They got donated to a little girl shortly afterwards. In that same year, when I moved to the future to be with Wilbur, Woody, Jessie, and his best friend Buzz started to feel differently and realized they were literally growing up and turning human. Seeing as they could no longer be with their owner, they made their way west, found Bo along the way, and settled in Elkhorn, Oklahoma, where Woody is the town's sheriff.

"So now that I know what happened, I ran into Jessie on your ranch, but I didn't see Bo. Whatever happened to Buzz?"

"There was a man named Cornelius Robinson who had called Buzz because he was the man for the job he had in mind. Cornelius wanted Buzz to figure out if there were any technical difficulties on the International Space Station, and to give him suggestions as to how to make space exploration a better opportunity to those dreaming of seeing the galaxy. Buzz happily accepted and is doing that job today. He's been up there since July."

I nodded my head, telling Woody that I understood.

"So how did you find yourself here?"

"My fiancé went back in time to this date to help his father from the past figure out how to propose to his mother from that same time," I explained. "I got worried because he had been gone a long time, so I decided to find another time machine to try to find him and bring him home. But something happened because I'm in the wrong place, and maybe the wrong date. Do you have a newspaper in here?"

"Here you go." Woody handed me the newspaper for today, and the date was correct: November 23, 2017.

"Hmm… I'm just in the wrong place. Wilbur is going to give me a stern lecture when I get home."

"Is that why you were thinking you were in Montana?" Woody asked with concern.

"Yes. I've gone on time-travelling adventures before, but it was my fiancé who took the wheel. And I have driven this time machine before, but it was just to get to places back home. I wonder what I did wrong?"

"Is there a way to contact someone back in your time about this?" Woody asked, and I realized that I had left the commlink back in the future.

"No. It'll be a miracle if I manage to get home by myself."

"Well, unfortunately, I don't know much about time machines," Woody said. "But I betcha, with Jessie and Bo's help, we can figure out how to get you back home. It's five o'clock anyway. Time for me to head home. Is your time machine here?"

"Yes, it is. It's right outside of town."

"Perfect. I'll go get Bullseye, and I'll give you a ride to where your time machine is. I take it you know how to make your way back to the ranch?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much!"

"You're mighty welcome, miss?" _Shoot! I forgot to tell him my name!_

"Karena. Karena Edwards."

"Karena?" Woody asked as he locked up the office. "That's a pretty name. What does it mean?"

"It means 'pure,'" I answered. We walked to the stables in town where Bullseye was taken care of, and he was such a beautiful horse! Bullseye was a perfect brown with a dark brown mane and a dark brown tail. Woody was able to get on the horse easily and he held out his hand to take mine.

"Hop on, partner!"

I took his hand and lifted me up to get behind him.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Woody asked me.

"No, this is the first time."

"Really?" I heard some surprise in Woody's voice.

"So, what are your relations to Jessie and Bo?" I asked. "Jessie shares your last name, so—"

"Jessie is my twin sister," Woody answered. "Bo Peep is my fiancée."

"Oh, congratulations! When's the big day?"

"May 5th of next year. When's the big day for you and your fiancé?"

"April 26th, 2042."

"The sooner we get you back to your time, the better," Woody said, and I agreed with him. "So where is this time machine at?"

"Right here. Can you help me down?"

Woody hopped off Bullseye, and then I held on to his shoulders while he held on to my waist as he got me down. I started to feel for the time machine, and when I felt it, I hopped in it and turned the invisible cloak off.

"Whoa, that is definitely hi-tech," I heard Woody say as I got myself buckled in.

"I'll meet you there," I said, starting the machine.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" I heard Woody say as we took off back to Pride Ranch.


	8. Wilbur: To Oklahoma!

**Wilbur has a new mission: to find Karena. Can he? Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story." NOTE: There is also a small spoiler alert for "Toy Story 4."**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**November 23, 2041 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

I parked the time machine in the garage where Carl was waiting for me, and boy was I annoyed! I climbed out and immediately went to him.

"Carl! Where is she? Did you find her?

"No!" Carl exclaimed with panic in his voice. "The last time I saw her, she was in your dad's lab and the next thing I know, your dad calls me to tell me the prototype time machine is gone!"

"There's gotta be a way to figure out where she went," I said, placing my right hand on my forehead. "Would the timeline of possibilities help?"

"Yes! That's a start." Carl and I rushed to my dad's lab and up to the timeline of possibilities to try to find out where Karena went.

"Well, I do have some good news," Carl said.

"You found Karena?" I asked with my hands clasping together over my heart.

"No, but whatever advice you gave little Lewis helped. Your mom said yes to his proposal."

"Well, that's great, but the goal there was to see if that will help Dad remember. Oh, we're getting off topic!"

"While I try to find Karena, maybe you can ask Evelyn down at the time lab," Carl suggested. "She might know something. After all, if Karena took the prototype time machine, she would have to go all the way through the time lab to get it."

"That is true. Thanks, Carl!"

I rushed out of my dad's lab and down to the living room where I awaited Aunt Billie's train.

"Where to, Wilbur?" I heard Aunt Billie ask on the intercom.

"The time lab, please," I answered, and the train showed up. It took a few minutes, but the train made it to the time lab where Evelyn was working at the front.

"Hi Evelyn!"

"Hello, Wilbur Robinson. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Karena Edwards. Did she travel back in time?"

"Yes, she did. She went back 24 years on this date."

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused. "I was just there. Did I miss her somehow?"

"I cannot compute that for you, Wilbur Robinson," Evelyn answered, and I hung my head down. I went back to the train, which took me back to the living room. I walked back into the time lab where I saw Carl with his head in his hands.

"Carl, what is it?"

"Karena went back to the exact same date you did," Carl explained.

"Yeah, that's what Evelyn told me. Did I just miss her somehow?"

"Has Karena ever used the time machine before?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but she hasn't traveled back or forward in time."

"Oh no!" Carl exclaimed. "No wonder I found her in Oklahoma."

"OKLAHOMA?!" I yelled out in shock. "How in the time-space continuum did she end up there?! What did you see Carl?"

"Let's see." Carl started typing all the events that would be made possible with Karena's presence in Oklahoma. "Something's not right."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know those **Toy Story** films you like so much?"

"Yes! But what do those have to do with Karena?"

"Well, Karena met Woody."

"Wait, Karena met a toy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? He's a toy. How can Karena—"

"Wilbur, Woody is a human just like you," Carl explained. "It says here that in 2017, he was the sheriff in Elkhorn, Oklahoma. In fact, he's still the sheriff today. He's married to Bo Peep and they have a daughter together, Justine. Those films must have turned to real life, too, just like the Turtles."

"Wait, Woody and Bo married? I guess it makes sense. The last film did end with them going through life together. Why not get married while at it?"

"I still say you need to find Karena and get her home," Carl suggested. "So that she doesn't damage the time stream."

"Carl, what's the worst thing that can happen?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"What's the worst?! Karena could be stuck in 2017 forever with no way to get back to you!"

"Alright, then I'll go. But I kind of want to go in disguise."

"You got that costume you wore on Halloween, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're going to Oklahoma, Wilbur," Carl explained. "And if you are, in fact, meeting Woody, you may want to be dressed for it."

"Is it just me, or did I travel back to 2037 and relive the same adventure?"

"Hey, at least you're not doing anything wrong this time!"

I rolled my eyes as I went to my room to put on my Halloween costume, and then I took the travel tube back to the garage. I had totally forgotten how uncomfortable cowboy boots were, but I needed to wear them to blend in. I punched both the time _and _location, and I took the time machine out of the garage, into the sky, and into the past… again.

* * *

**November 23, 2017 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

When I arrived in the past, I was amazed at how clean everything was. There were absolutely no houses or roads. Just plains, trees, and cows.

_Oh yeah, Karena should be easy to find._

Then I saw a town in the distance. I drove closer to the town and parked the time machine right outside. I looked around the small, but quaint town as I saw so many businesses that were open. There was a bar, a sheriff's office, a dress shop, a school, and a café. I decided to stop by the café first since I knew Karena does not drink.

"Hello there, welcome to Estelle's Café!"

"Thank you, ma'am," I replied to the old woman who was running the café.

"Hey there, Sheriff," I heard a guy say and I perked up. _I'm not the sheriff, but at least I'm blending in._

"What can we do for you, sir?" the old woman, Estelle asked. "Would you like to eat a hearty meal?"

"As good as that sounds, I'm here to look for a friend," I answered. "Maybe you can help me?"

"Oh? Who is this friend?"

"My friend is actually my fiancée, but she has brown wavy hair, green eyes, shorter than me, she wore a light blue dress with white boots."

"The woman whose skirt is at the knees?" I heard another woman ask.

"Yes! Do you know where she went?"

"The oddball went in the sheriff's office, and then she came out with Sheriff Woody," I heard another customer answer. _Great, my fiancée is called an 'oddball.' _ "She might have gone back to his ranch with him."

"The sheriff has a ranch?" I asked, and then I turned back to Estelle. "What's the ranch called? Do you know?"

"Everybody knows about the Pride Ranch!" Estelle exclaimed. "And be sure to get a hearty meal from his beau, Bo. She makes killer shepherd's pie!"

"Thank you, ma'am," I replied, tipping my hat, and walked out of the café. I walked right back to the time machine and flew over to where Pride Ranch was. I really hoped that I would find her there, safe and sound, especially if she was in the good company of Sheriff Woody.


	9. Karena: Dinner

**Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my last story "For Good," which takes place a year before this one! For those wondering how my OC, Karena got to this point, please read the big stories, starting with "Catastrophe." I will place those stories in order in my profile so that you get an idea how the timeline works. **

**So, how does the Pride family handle Karena and Wilbur being from the future? Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I was back at Pride Ranch with Woody and Jessie as we took a close look at the time machine. Bo Peep was inside making dinner, so she was not able to join us yet.

"I wish Buzz was here," Jessie said with a worried look. "Buzz would be able to figure this out, easily."

"Is Buzz that good with advanced technology?" I asked, and Woody let out a chuckle.

"Oh, you would not believe the knowledge this guy has!" Woody replied. "When I first met him, he had all of this knowledge about the evil emperor Zurg and all of the technical stuff about his missions. We were toys when I first met him, and I couldn't get _that _fact through to him until he almost got blown up!"

We all belted out a laugh as we continued to look at the time machine.

"So, all I'm seeing is a keypad and some levers," Woody said, with his right hand on his chin.

"Is there a way for Buzz to come back and examine this?" Jessie asked, still confused.

"Well, what do you know about this, Karena?"

"You use the keypad to enter the date you want to travel to and push the red button to activate that time," I explained. "The green lever indicates that you are ready to pass through space and time. The red lever, you pretty much treat as if you were driving a car."

"So, if the time machine is not, well, a time machine, it's a stick shift?" Woody asked.

"Yes! How did you know that?" I asked in awe.

"Andy's mom had a stick shift vehicle," Woody explained.

"I remember Buzz telling me about how he saved us from going to Japan," Jessie said, a smile creeping up on her face.

"You almost went to Japan?" I asked.

"Yep," Woody confirmed. "A rich man named Al stole me from Andy and took me to his apartment, which was how I met Jessie and Bullseye, and I also met Prospector Pete. I had learned that I completed a collection, and that we were eligible to be displayed in a museum in Japan."

"But Woody missed his kid and wanted us to have another chance at being a toy and cheer up a kid's heart," Jessie chimed in. "So Buzz and the gang drove this pizza truck, which was a stick shift, followed Al all the way to the airport, and just managed to get me and Woody off the plane!"

"Karena!"

We heard a voice outside the barn and we all jumped at it.

"What was that?" Jessie asked in alarm.

"Karena, are you here?" I heard the voice again.

"That's my fiancé!" I exclaimed. "Oh, how wonderful!" I ran out of the barn and tried to find him. Words cannot describe how surprised I was when I found Wilbur in costume.

"Wilbur? Wilbur!"

"Karena?" Wilbur turned in my direction and started running towards me, but he looked like he had trouble doing so. I walked towards him and hugged him so tightly.

"Wilbur, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Never mind. Am I glad to see you!"

"Carl told me that you were here," Wilbur explained. "I got some help from the people in Elkhorn, and they told me about this place."

"Which one helped you?" Woody asked, as he and Jessie approached us. Woody held out his hand to greet my fiancé. "I'm Woody, and this is Jessie."

"Wilbur," my fiance introduced himself, shaking Woody's hand. "Wilbur Robinson. Estelle was the one who told me about you."

"Robinson?" Jessie asked with a shocked expression. "Are ya related to Cornelius Robinson, by any chance?"

"You've heard of Cornelius Robinson?" Wilbur asked, having a shocked expression as well. "Karena, did you tell them about—"

"I had to, Wilbur," I explained. "Woody is not one to lie to. But they knew about your father before I even came here."

"Don't worry, partner," Woody assured him with a smile. "Karena told me everything, and I believe you both. Your secret is safe with me. So, Cornelius is your father back in the future?"

"Yes, sir," Wilbur answered. "I actually wasn't born until 2023, less than six years from now."

"Your father is a remarkable man," Woody said. "He came here to the ranch to ask Buzz to go to space on a mission to improve the International Space Station."

"Well, I won't give you any big spoiler alerts," Wilbur explained with a smirk. "But we have been very enthusiastic about space travel since then."

"Woody, Jessie, dinner time!" I heard a female voice call out to us. _Bo_.

"Well, I'm famished," Jessie said. "Let's eat!"

"You both are welcome to join us if you like," Woody offered. "I told Bo that we were expecting company, so I'm sure she made us something delicious." Woody and Jessie started to go inside while Wilbur and I remained behind.

"I'm actually pretty hungry myself," I said to my fiancé. "Shall we stay and eat?"

"I don't know about this," Wilbur replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lewis ate with us in the future. Why not eat with them here in the past?"

"Well, Estelle did recommend me eating some of Bo's food," Wilbur said, and then he smiled. "I guess one meal wouldn't hurt."

We held hands and walked inside the house. The house was just lovely. It is a log cabin, but it was very quaint. When we walked in the door, we saw two rooms. To our right was the living room, where there was a couch and a couple chairs, and there was also a fireplace and a television. To our left was the kitchen and dining room, where Woody and Jessie sat, and Bo, Woody's fiancée who had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a pink and white polka-dot dress, was placing all the food she cooked on the table. There was a staircase behind the living room, which I assumed lead to the upper floor. When we were done exploring the house, Bo looked up, smiled and walked towards us.

"Well, hello!" Bo said with a beautiful southern accent. "You must be the company Woody was talking about. I'm Bo."

"I'm Karena, and this is my fiancé, Wilbur," I replied as we both shook hands with Bo.

"You guys are getting married?" Bo asked. "Congratulations! I'm getting married myself soon. I'm Woody's fiancée."

"Congratulations," Wilbur replied with a smile. "When's your big day?"

"May 5th. Yours?"

"April 26, 2042," I answered.

"Honey, this is 2017," Bo said with a perplexed expression.

"Bo, they have quite the story to tell you," Woody called out while giving us a smile.

"Well, I'm sure you both are hungry," Bo said, her smile coming back. "Come join us!"

* * *

"So, you both are time travelers?" Bo asked as we finished the last of her shepherd's pie. "That sounds intriguing. I didn't think it was possible that time travel would exist."

"Wilbur is more of a time traveler than I am," I answered with a laugh. "This was my first time actually going through time."

"I've been travelling through time for about eight and a half years now," Wilbur, who took off his hat, explained. "And I have learned a lot about what it means to preserve history and life throughout those eight years."

"So how did you come here?" Woody asked.

"Ask Karena that one," Wilbur said, glancing at me. "How did you end up in Oklahoma of all places?"

"Alright, Wilbur, I got worried about you, seeing as you were gone for three hours, so I took the prototype machine and entered the date you went to. I somehow ended here instead of Canada."

"I thought you were heading to Montana?" Woody asked.

"In 2041, we live in North Montana," Wilbur explained. "Which is where Canada is right now."

"Gotcha," Jessie chimed in.

"How did they come up with North Montana?" Bo asked with a perplexed expression.

"Wait two years and you'll find out," Wilbur answered, not spoiling anything from the future. "Your shepherd's pie is delicious, by the way."

"I second that," I chimed in. "I don't know whose cooking I like more: yours or Wilbur's grandma's cooking."

"Well, I don't know if you guys live to 2042," Wilbur said, trying again to cover up any truths about the future. "But I wouldn't mind inviting you to our wedding."

"We wouldn't mind coming!" Woody replied enthusiastically.

"Wait, really?" Wilbur asked, stunned.

"If any visitor compliments me on my cooking, like you guys, I would love to see them again," Bo said with a big smile. "Even if it's 25 years from now."

"I have an idea!" Jessie's face brightened up as we all turned to face her. "Why don't you both write your names down and maybe a phone number we can call when you get back to your time?"

"That's a pretty good idea," Woody agreed.

"Do you guys have a safe?" Wilbur asked the sheriff.

"Yes, we do, why do you ask?"

"We'll do what Jessie suggested," Wilbur explained. "But we'll also tell you put this note in your safe. Is there a piece of paper?" Right then, Jessie excitedly slammed a piece of paper in front of Wilbur. "Okay that works. I will also write down that you should open the safe on December 1, 2041 and give us a call."

"That's perfect!" Woody exclaimed. "Now that we've got that figured out, Bo, do we have dessert?"

"We sure do," Bo answered, and took out some pie.

"Man, I'm not sure I can eat another bite!" I exclaimed. "But what kind of pie is it?"

"Apple pie," Bo answered, cutting up the pie. "I made with the apples from the tree right outside."

"Can I just have one small slice, please?" I asked.

"Me too, please?" Wilbur asked, and Bo cut one slice of pie in half, one half for me, and the other half for him.

"I have to say, you are the most pleasant people I have ever met in my time travel experiences," Wilbur said, giving the Pride family a smile. "Thank you for the hospitality, and for keeping Karena safe."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Woody answered, smiling back, as we all continued to enjoy the pie and socialize about life in 2017.


	10. Wilbur: Location is Key

**Before I begin, I took a look at some stats and... out of all the stories I have written since 2013, "Saving the Future" and "Disaster!" have the most views! For those wondering, "Saving the Future" is based on the "Meet the Robinsons" video game, along with some twists and parts of the story "Disaster!," the story when Karena and Wilbur meet for the first time. Be sure to check out those out, along with some other stories!**

**So, what did Karena do wrong that made her come to Oklahoma instead of Todayland? Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story," I only own Karena. NOTE: If you have _not _seen Toy Story 4 yet, there is a SPOILER ALERT about the ending. Please read with caution.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**November 24, 2017 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

Bo Peep and Woody Pride had suggested we stay the night since it was too dark to look at the prototype time machine, so Karena slept in Bo's room, Bo bunked with Jessie, and I bunked with Woody. That was the most interesting night I had ever had in my life, even if it was in the past. But we all woke up safely to the rooster's crow, which was way too early for me, but I needed to get Karena and myself home.

Karena and I went outside of the cabin to the patio where we had a fantastic view of the sunrise while Bo cooked breakfast. Karena and I noticed that the plains were rolling with the bales of hay on them, making the sunrise that more majestic. We had agreed after witnessing the sunrise that Oklahoma was the southern version of North Montana, because Todayland also had rolling hills surrounding the city, and sometimes the sunrises are pretty.

After that, we went inside to have breakfast with the Prides before Woody left to do his job as the town's sheriff. Bo and Jessie were able to stay behind and help me and Karena figure out what the latter did incorrectly in the red prototype time machine.

"So, Karena, what did you do when you got in the time machine?" I asked her.

"We needed Buzz for this sort of thing," Jessie said. "He would have made our lives easier."

"Except that Buzz is not here," I told the red-haired cowgirl sternly. "Besides, I'm here now. We'll figure this out in no time."

"I punched in the date and off I went," Karena answered. "But I was not expecting to come here."

"All you did was punch in the date?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I hear my sheep calling me," Bo said, looking outside with worry. "If you figure this out before I come back, it was a pleasure meeting you both!"

"Likewise," Karena replied with a smile, and Bo ran off, putting on her pink bonnet while at it.

"Karena, you are aware you have to enter in both the time _and _location, right?" I asked her. "Otherwise, the time machine will take you to places you didn't think existed."

"Wait a minute," Karena started to ask. "Isn't that trip you took to Motonui the one where you had no clue how to use the time machine and you needed to have Moana help you?"

"Yep, that's the one," I answered, and then I chuckled. "Yep, I was in your shoes, too."

"So how do you enter in a location?"

"The time machine also has a keyboard, which the keypad turns into after you punch in the date and push the blue button."

"Wait, the time machine has a blue button?" Karena asked, and I facepalmed myself.

"How are you just now noticing this?" I asked with a perplexed expression.

"Cut me some slack, okay?" Karena answered with annoyance in her voice. "It was my first time going back in time."

"You should have stayed behind in the first place," I shot back with anger in my voice, but calmed down. "I'm sorry. I know it's late for that now. I really hope we didn't damage the time stream too much."

"Well, at least now I know," Karena said. "Thank you for your help." She then turned to Jessie. "And thank you again for the hospitality. I hope I'll see you again."

"I have a good feelin' we will, honey," Jessie replied with a wink. "Have a safe trip back, y'all!"

"Thank you!" we both replied as Karena started to go back to the future. I eventually got in the blue time machine and followed her back to the future, where she was waiting for me in the garage.

* * *

**November 23, 2041 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"Glad to see you made it back safely," Karena said as we gave each other a kiss.

"Same goes to you," I replied. "Let's go find Carl in my dad's lab."

We took the travel tube out of the garage to my room, and then we walked to my dad's lab and up to the timeline of possibilities.

"Karena! Glad to see you made it back!" Carl said enthusiastically as he came up to her and hugged her.

"Hello to you, too, Carl," I said sarcastically. "So… did we damage anything in the time stream?"

"You did not!" Carl answered with a big smile on his face. "And that's a record!"

"Wait, seriously?" I asked with a shocked expression on my face.

"I'm serious. The time stream is running smoothly. So, what happened in Oklahoma?"

"Well, we figured out how Karena ended up in Oklahoma," I nonchalantly started.

"I didn't know you also had to enter the location, too," Karena finished, and then we took turns explaining how we found Woody Pride and his family and how hospitable and understanding they were when we told them we were from the future.

"They treated us as ordinary citizens," I finished the story. "They didn't ask much about what's in the future."

"That's a story you don't hear every day," Carl said, scratching his head. "But I'm so happy that you both are back and nothing serious happened."

"So what time is it now?" Karena asked. "Because it was the next day in Oklahoma when we came back."

"It's dinnertime," Carl answered. "Are you two hungry?"

"Sorry, Carl, we're going to have to skip this time," I answered. "Bo made us pancakes and bacon for breakfast, so we're pretty stuffed."

"Or is it called 'dinfast?'" Karena asked with a coy smile as I burst out laughing. "Let's go on a date instead. That way your family will be more understanding."

"It's been awhile since we've been on a date," I replied with my left hand on my chin, and then I smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. What should we do?"

"Well, for one, you owe me help in designing those wedding invitations." _Right_. "But do you have any ideas?"

"I do have one," I answered with a smirk. "Come with me."

* * *

"Wilbur, this is a wonderful idea!" Karena exclaimed as she sipped the last of her strawberry milkshake.

"I figured you would want to go see this movie eventually," I replied, sipping my chocolate shake. We decided to do something retro and go to a drive-in theater that my dad worked very hard to save, and we were watching _Toy Story 4_. Karena explained that she had no idea there was a fourth movie, since it was released six years in the past after she moved here. We had gotten to the part where Woody had a choice to make: to stay with Bo after seeing her again for the first time in nine years or to go back to his owner, Bonnie, with Buzz and his friends.

"Do you see the Bo Peep we met in Oklahoma ditching the skirt and making that into a cape?" Karena asked me, and I chuckled when Woody sadly said good-bye to Bo and walked toward Buzz.

"Not in 2017, but here in 2041? Maybe. She might just ditch the top part of her dress in this time." Just as I finished talking, Buzz had helped Woody realize that Bonnie would be alright, as she had not been playing with Woody throughout the whole movie, and Woody ran back to Bo and gave her a warm embrace.

"I can see that," Karena agreed. "Keeping the dress, but not the top? Yeah. Considering how us women are dressed nowadays." She looked back toward the screen where Woody finished twirling Bo around in his embrace. "That is the most romantic thing I have ever seen."

"Are you sure?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Mr. Smarty-pants? What's the most romantic thing you have ever seen?"

"You saying 'yes' to marry me," I answered, and I turned to give my fiancée a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Wilbur."

We held hands for the rest of the movie, as Woody said good-bye to the gang, and he and Bo climbed to the top of the carousel to watch the gang go back home.


	11. Bachelor(ette) Party

**Time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**December 31, 2041**

I celebrated New Year's Eve differently than I did with the Robinson family. Both the maid of honor and the best man decided to hold our bachelor and bachelorette parties on New Year's Eve to mark our last celebration of the new year as single people. Both Wilbur and I agreed that there was nothing wrong with that. After all, New Year's Eve was all about celebrating our accomplishments in 2041, as well as celebrating what's to come in 2042, especially our wedding.

What did I accomplish? Well, 2041 was a rough start for me because I almost took my own life. Wilbur saved me, injuring his shoulder in the process, and we learned how to truly understand one another. Along with starting to plan for our wedding, I started my new jobs at Todayland High School and Todayland Elementary School, teaching the choirs at the high school and junior high level and the music classes for the lower levels. The first few weeks were overwhelming, but I truly enjoy getting to know my students and helping them improve not only their musical skills, but also their learning skills that they use for other classes. Wedding-wise, I said yes to the dress, and now I am at glow-in-the-dark bowling with my bridesmaids, which Cornelius helped invent. Who invented glow-in-the-dark bowling in Todayland? The team of Lucille, Bud, Cornelius, and Gaston.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

My New Year's Eve was spent at home, but not to spend New Year's Eve with my family. Well, alright, the males in my family. My mom took my grandma and Aunt Billie shopping for wedding clothes for them and the family to wear while Tallulah, being Karena's maid of honor, was hosting the bachelorette party at the glow-in-the-dark bowling alley that my dad, grandparents, and Uncle Gaston invented, which is the second coolest thing to do in Todayland. But I digress.

What did I accomplish in 2041? It was a big year for me, asides from injuring my shoulder saving my fiancée's life. I performed in my first musical and finished high school strong, being the valedictorian of my class. I started going to college at Todayland University so that I can teach history once I get my degree. But the most interesting part of the year was travelling back in time to 2017 to give my dad advice on how to propose to my mom, and then I learned Karena tried to follow me but ended up in a totally different location and met the Pride family. When Karena and I got back to the present, I received a phone call from Woody Pride, saying that they did get the note we had written them in the past, and we exchanged addresses for when the Prides come up to Todayland for our wedding. Woody had also invited us to his wedding with Bo Peep back in 2017, but we denied, saying that us being at an event where photos could be taken of us could heavily damage the time stream continuum.

Before Tallulah and Karena left for the bachelorette party, I had asked Carl what people did at a bachelor party, and he simply said that the men celebrate the groom's life before marriage. Seeing as I was only 18, I do not think there would be much to celebrate, but we'll find out.

* * *

KARENA' POV

The six of us wore matching outfits to the bowling alley, which I thought was a little unusual because Tallulah never liked to match up with anybody. While we were putting on our outfits, which consisted of pink polo shirts and pink bell bottoms, and white sashes identifying the bridesmaids, maid of honor, and the bride – myself, Tallulah revealed that she had made matching outfits for every single occasion up to the wedding.

"Tallulah, I get that you are the maid of honor, but don't you think you're a little obsessed with the whole outfits thing?"

"Darling, I'm a dressmaker," Tallulah explained. "And we're your bridal party. What was I going to do? Let you guys clash colors against each other?"

"But still, for every. Single. Occasion?"

"My team is gonna whoop your team," Tallulah said, exchanging trash talk.

"Well, I'm the bride, and a good bowler," I retaliated. "We'll see who's the better bowler."

I teamed up with Lucy and Claire while Tallulah had teamed up with Jeanette and Lillianna. Tallulah typed in our names on the screens above us while I ordered pizza, nachos, Pepsi, and wine. Each of us got our own bowling balls. Since I was the bride, I went first. I bowled the ball down the alley and knocked down five blue pins. I knocked down three more as I went back to my table. Tallulah went next, knocking down 7 orange pins with her first bowl and got a spare with her second. By the time Lucy and Jeanette finished bowling their first frame, the pizza and Pepsi came to our tables, and we started eating.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Nothing was fancy about what we were wearing in the Robinson house. I wore my signature chargeball outfit and my family wore their normal outfits. My groomsmen, who questioned my family about their choice of clothing, wore suits of all things.

"We don't dress on New Year's Eve, guys," I answered.

"Wilbur, it's not just New Year's Eve," Kevin said. "It's your bachelor party. Bachelors wear suits!"

"I'm not a bachelor," I said.

"Yes, you are, Wilbur," my dad chimed in. "You are a single man with money. You are a bachelor. Once you get married, then you are a husband."

"Alright, touché. But still, I'm not wearing a suit."

"Come on, Wilbur," Laszlo, who was wearing a suit with no hat and no goggles, said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go to your room, change into something suitable, and then up to the billiard room."

"You have a billiard room?" Luke asked.

"Yep. It's on the second floor," I answered as Laszlo and I walked to my room.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" I asked, pouting.

"If I'm wearing a suit, which is never, then yes, you can wear a suit." It is true, I have never seen Laszlo in a different outfit besides his lab coat, goggles, and helicopter hat. But, it is refreshing to see his green eyes and orange hair for the first time in a long time. I got changed into my black suit and took the travel tube to the second floor, where I met my groomsmen.

Not all of us could play pool at the same time, so we decided that since I would face off against Carl, since we were the groom and best man, and that the winner would face Kevin.

"No, guys, that's not fair," I protested, waving my hands in the air. "I'm facing a robot, who is probably going to beat me—"

"Oh, are you scared of losing, little buddy?" Carl taunted, and I quickly got annoyed.

"No! It's just that you have an unfair advantage against me. I mean you can do anything."

"But you never know, you could beat me," Carl replied, suggesting I face him. "We're both players, maybe this will be a competitive, but good game. What do you say?"

"Alright, you win. Let's play."

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I could not believe my eyes every single time Lilly came up to bowl. She was the last player on either side to bowl, and so far, through five frames, she had bowled a perfect game: five strikes. When she got back from the alley, I approached her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you using your powers or are you seriously that good?"

"No, no powers at all," Lilly answered. "Uncle Raph and Uncle Mikey taught me a few tricks in bowling."

"Well you must have had really good teachers," I replied, showing her that I was impressed, and she smiled.

"Oh! While we're talking about my uncles, Uncle Mikey said yes to be your DJ!"

"Lillianna, I may be mad at you because you are crushing my team, but you are amazing!" I gave her a hug as I took my ball and began to bowl it down the alley. I knocked down all 10 blue pins! "Now _that _is how it's done!"

"Nice job, Karena!" Lucy exclaimed as we watched Tallulah approach the alley with her ball and knocked down 4 orange pins.

"I wonder how the guys are doing?" Claire asked as we each took the last few slices of pizza.

"Hopefully having as much fun as we are," I answered as Tallulah knocked down the other six pins.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

"Next!" Carl exclaimed as he had just defeated Kevin, and Laszlo took the cue to challenge him.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Laszlo said with a smirk.

"You break."

As Laszlo took his first shot at the fifteen billiard balls, Kevin tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to follow him out of the room.

"There's gotta be something better to do than just billiards," Kevin said, and I shrugged.

"I'm not the one who planned this party," I explained. "This is all on Carl."

"Well, is there something else to do?" Kevin asked. "I mean, besides talking and walking down the hallway?"

"Talking and walking is never a bad thing," I said with a smile. "Shall we go downstairs? Maybe Grandpa and Uncle Gaston has the food ready."

"I'll take food over billiards any day," Kevin enthusiastically agreed, and we walked towards the stairs.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked. "College treating you good?"

"We just started our chargeball season. I wish you had joined, Wilbur. We could really use a good player like you."

"I wish, Kevin. But I have the wedding to take care of. I want to be sure that one, Karena is at ease with herself, and two, the wedding will pan out smoothly."

"Maybe next year?" Kevin asked. "I could be begging you right now."

"As much as I'd love to, I still have to say no," I answered with a laugh. "Hey, I still love chargeball just as much as I did when I was a kid. But I have priorities now. If I need an escape from life, I'll invite Karena to play chargeball with me. I don't want to just play to win anymore. I want to play because it's quality time with family. Do you get what I mean?"

"Guys! Wait up!" Kevin and I turned around to see Laszlo going down the stairs. "Now Carl's just showing off."

"I told you so," I replied with a smirk. "We're just seeing if the food's ready."

"I could go for a good meal," Laszlo replied, and Kevin and I nodded in agreement as we continued to go to the kitchen.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

We were now in our last frame as I got up to bowl. I threw my ball down the alley and knocked down 7 blue pins.

"Not bad, Karena!" I heard Lucy say as I got my other ball and threw that one down the alley. I ended up getting a spare, and I had one more chance to improve my score. I knocked down 8 more pins and ended up with a score of 232.

Tallulah was next, as she struck down all 10 of her orange pins, which meant she had two more turns. She ended up with a spare and a total score of 241. Lucy and Jeanette were evenly matched, and they both ended up with 180. Claire had gotten three straight strikes and had a score of 205.

And then came Lillianna. She had gotten nine strikes so far. She walked up with confidence to the alley, and bowled her first ball, knocking down all 10 of her purple pins.

"Go Lilly!" I heard Tallulah cheer as Lilly came back for the second ball. She threw a strike with that one.

"One more!" Jeanette cheered as Lilly took one last bowl… and it was a strike! Lillianna Hamato bowled a perfect game with a score of 300.

"Holy crap," Lucy said with her mouth wide open.

"Yeah, I could go for a lot of wine after this," Claire said, also with her mouth open.

"Girl, you need to teach me your moves!" Tallulah exclaimed. "That was incredible!"

We walked out of the bowling alley with decorated glasses of wine in our hands, but not before the manager gave Lilly a free pass to the bowling alley on her next visit. We had decided to walk around the city before calling it a night.

"I wonder how Wilbur is doing with the guys," I wondered.

"I have the perfect idea!" Lucy exclaimed as she took out her cell phone. "What's his phone number?"

"Why?" Tallulah and I asked with raised eyebrows.

"You'll see," Lucy said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Kevin, Laszlo, and I walked back up the stairs to the billiard room to meet Carl, Luke, and James where we made it in time to see James _finally _defeat Carl in 8-ball pool!

"About time!" Kevin exclaimed as my phone started to ring.

"Wilbur here."

"_You have been randomly selected to do a hearing test. I will give you a phrase, and you repeat it back to me. If you successfully complete this, you will earn $20."_

"This is the most interesting phone call I have ever gotten. Alright, entertain me."

"Wilbur, who is—" Luke started to say, but I cut him off.

"Shh!"

"_I'm a tote." _I repeated back each phrase with confusion on my face, but quickly gained confidence that my hearing was most definitely okay. I was surprised that Grandpa Bud did not get this phone call.

"_All but."_

"_Wad. Now say it all together."_

"I'm a total buttwad," I said with confidence and then placed my hand over my mouth when I realized what I had said. To my dismay, the person who prank-called me was laughing in the background… and so were Luke, Kevin, and James.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily as the person on the other line hung up. I held down the home button to activate Siri.

"Track this call."

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"Got him!" Lucy exclaimed, hanging up on my fiancé. All the other ladies laughed, but I refrained, somehow knowing that Wilbur was very angry.

"Girls, that was cruel," I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, come on, that was a harmless prank!" Lucy exclaimed, and Claire and Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"Wilbur hates being pranked!" I exclaimed angrily. "And now I'm starting to sound like him. Anyway, don't be surprised if Wilbur finds a way to prank you back. And I promise, it's not the good kind of prank."

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

"Combine the sugar, flour, and salt."

I did as Luke instructed me as I added the three ingredients in the saucepan and stirred it.

"Add milk in gradually while stirring gently."

While I kept on stirring, Kevin added the milk.

"Keep on stirring for two more minutes and then remove mixture from the burner. Stir a small quantity of the hot mixture into the beaten egg yolks, and immediately add egg yolk mixture to the rest of the hot mixture."

James handled the eggs while I stirred again.

"Remove the mixture from the stove and add butter and vanilla."

Laszlo added the butter and vanilla while I kept stirring.

"Slice bananas into the cooled baked pastry shell. Top with pudding mixture. Bake at 350 degrees for 13 to 15 minutes. Chill for an hour."

I did as Luke told me and put the pie in the oven. Now I needed to figure out how to give this little present to Lucy Richards.


	12. Karena: Pranks

**Wilbur got pranked! How well does he handle it? How well does Karena handle it? Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

It was now 10:00 at night when we approached the Robinson house. The bridal party decided to go there to check in on Wilbur and the groomsmen and see how much fun they were having at the bachelor party. When we reached the front door, I was surprised to _not _see Spike or Dimitri telling us to ring our doorbells.

"Hmm, something's up," I said, pondering in thought.

"Why?" Lucy asked with a perplexed expression.

"Usually, we would get to told to ring one of their doorbells," I explained.

"Maybe they're asleep?" Claire suggested. "They do need sleep too, you know."

"No, Karena's right," Tallulah chimed in. "Even at 10:00 at night, they're still active. When there's no one at the door, they are asleep."

"So, let's all step in, quietly," Lilly suggested. "In case the guys have a plan for us."

We all agreed, and I opened the door very quietly. I got in first to be sure there was nothing suspicious, and when I didn't see anything, I waved the girls in, one at a time. Lilly came in after me, and then Claire, Tallulah, and Lucy.

_**SPLAT!**_

"What was that?!" I asked in alarm as we all turned around and saw Lucy covered in pie. Jeanette walked in the door and started laughing at her.

"Oh, what is the big deal?" Lucy asked, trying to get the pie off her face with her hands. Before any of us could answer, Wilbur, _still _in his chargeball shirt and jeans, approached us with an angry expression on his face. He walked toward the pie-covered Lucy and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I told you guys he was angry!" I exclaimed, making a fist with my right hand and slamming it into my left palm.

"_You_ be quiet," Wilbur angrily said, pointing a finger at me, and then turning back to Lucy. "_Someone _owes me an explanation… and $20."

"It was just a harmless prank, I swear!" Lucy wailed.

"Harmless?!" _Boy, is he mad. _"You embarrassed me in front of my groomsmen and you call that harmless?!"

"Wilbur, honey, calm down," I said, holding my hands up. "If we stay collective, we can talk about this like adults." My fiancé took deep breaths, but he still had his angry expression on his face.

"Karena, can we talk _alone_?" Wilbur asked, still having some ice in his voice, and I followed him to his room.

"Wilbur, where are your groomsmen?"

"They're eating with my family," Wilbur answered. "But I digress. Did you give Lucy my phone number?"

"Yes," I answered, now feeling guilty. "But I had no idea she was going to do that prank call. All I said was that I wondered how you were doing, and Lucy asked for your phone number. I assumed she was actually going to ask you how you were doing, not giving you that kind of call."

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Wilbur asked, pointing a finger at me again.

"Wilbur James Cornelius Robinson, have I ever lied to you?" I asked in annoyance, and Wilbur looked at me with an expression that told me he was suspicious.

"No," he answered, now putting his right hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry, Karr. But you know how much I hate being pranked."

"Yes, honey, I know," I said, pulling Wilbur in for an embrace, and I felt him hugging me back. "But how did you know it was Lucy who pranked you? You don't have her number."

"I traced her call," Wilbur explained.

"So you planned this revenge prank perfectly. How did I know you were going to do this?"

"Because you know me so well," Wilbur said with a smirk.

"But why pie of all things?" I asked. "Poor Lucy."

"Have you seen _**I Love Lucy**_, Karr? Lucy Ricardo was creamed with pie in one episode. I figured repeating that would be the perfect way for your friend Lucy to confess."

"You watch _**I Love Lucy**_?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So my mom introduced me to the show and I happened to enjoy it!" Wilbur explained, holding his hands up in the air.

"Wilbur, I think you need to apologize to Lucy," I said, crossing my arms.

"What?" Wilbur now had a shocked expression, which turned to a stern one as he crossed his arms. "I don't think so."

"What are we gonna do until the wedding, Wilbur? Fight with each other? I'm sure Lucy has learned not to prank you, but what if she feels hurt being hit by that pie?"

Wilbur continued giving me a stern look and then he sighed with annoyance.

"Fine. I'll apologize, but only if she apologizes to me. That prank call was _not _necessary at my bachelor party."

"Alright, then let's go."

Wilbur and I walked to the dining room where the rest of the bridal party was located, but when I walked in the door, Wilbur was no longer at my side. I turned around to find him walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his left arm and dragged him into the dining room. At the same time, Tallulah grabbed Lucy's right arm and dragged her towards my fiancé.

"Alright, you two, start talking," Tallulah said with a stern expression on her face.

"You first," Wilbur said, clearly still angry with Lucy.

"Nuh-uh. Mine was funny. Yours was just cruel, and you were overreacting about this."

"Lucy, did I think that prank call was funny?" Wilbur asked, his angry expression creeping back on to his face. "Get your mind in my shoes for a minute. Lucy, I must admit, I was amused at first with the test phrases. But after putting it all together and saying it all out loud… Lucy, that was very inappropriate! I answered your prank call in front of my groomsmen, two of which are my family! I had never felt so embarrassed in my life. And you truly think I am overreacting? Just… wow. I'm sorry, but you deserved that pie. Excuse me."

"Wilbur, wait," I called out, but it was too late. He had already run out of the room. I turned to Lucy with solemn on my face. "Way to go, Lucy. I told you he didn't like to be pranked and you're not taking his feelings into consideration."

I turned to the rest of the bridal party.

"The party's over, guys. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Karena, this wasn't your fault," Laszlo said, walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Wilbur just needs some space."

"I've never seen him so… moody, before," I said, feeling guilty about the whole thing. I looked to see the bridesmaids and groomsmen leave the house.

"Me neither," Carl chimed in. "Which is odd because he's the groom."

"Hey, Wilbur has every right to have feelings, and I know him. He's the sincerest person I know."

"So, what do we do about Lucy?" Laszlo asked.

"Well, I highly doubt Wilbur will want to talk to me or Lucy," I answered. "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow. I think we all should go to bed. We've all had a long night."

"Have a safe trip home, Karena," Carl said, and I thanked him as I took the travel tube to the garage to pick up my car. I passed Wilbur on my way to my car, and I could tell he let it all out; his face was red. I waved to him, and he waved back as I got in my car and flew to my apartment, wondering how Wilbur and Lucy were going to make up.

* * *

"Karena, Karena wake up!"

I moaned as I was shaken awake by Franny.

"Franny, what time is it?"

"It's 7:00, and I can't find Wilbur anywhere!"

"Wait, what?" I shot up out of my bed in shock. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No! I checked his room to see if he was okay, but I don't he ever went to his room last night."

"Maybe Carl knows something," I suggested. "Let me get changed and we'll go talk to him."

Franny agreed as I got my red polka-dot dress from my closet and quickly put it on. I met Franny in her flying car as we drove to her house and into the garage.

"Franny, wait! One of the time machines is gone!" I exclaimed, and we both looked in the direction of where the time machines would be. The red prototype machine was still there, but the blue one was missing. "Oh, we really need to talk to Carl now!"

"I agree. Come on, let's take the travel tubes!"

Soon enough, we landed in Wilbur's room and then ran to Cornelius's lab to find Carl at the timeline of possibilities.

"Carl, did Wilbur take the time machine?" I asked with worry.

"Yes!" Carl answered, also worried. "The last time he just took the time machine somewhere was when he went to Ancient Egypt!"

"I need to follow him," I said. "I think this is about last night. I'm very worried about him. Do you know where he went?"

"Back to Elkhorn, but this time, he went back to January 1, 2024."

"What happened on that day?" I asked.

"I guess you'll find out," Carl said, as I ran off to take the prototype time machine to Elkhorn, Oklahoma in 2024.


	13. Wilbur: Groom Moods

**Wilbur is back in Oklahoma. Does Karena follow him or give him space? Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**January 1, 2024 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

I knocked on the door after landing the time machine on the snow outside the barn, and Woody answered the door.

"Wilbur? Is that you?" Woody asked me with surprise.

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh please, come on! We'd hate for you to freeze out here."

"Thank you," I replied as I walked in the door to the cozy log cabin. There was a fire going in the fireplace, which felt amazing when I walked over there, wearing my brown leather coat over my black lightning bolt shirt.

"Bo! We have company!" I heard Woody shout as I immediately got closer to the fire. Granted, it was a little warmer here in Oklahoma than it was back home, but when there was snow, it was still cold.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes!" I heard Bo say, and I turned to look at her and noticed she was pregnant. I stood up and we gave each other a hug.

"Hi Bo, how are you?"

"Well, you just made my day!" Bo exclaimed with a smile as she rubbed her belly. "Life has not been easy with this little one coming soon."

"When are you due?" I asked.

"February 4. I'm 35 weeks along."

"Well congratulations," I said. "I bet you and Woody are excited to start a family."

"You bet we are!" Woody answered enthusiastically. "But enough about us! What brings you back?"

"I actually came to talk to you about something," I explained.

"This isn't about what's happening to us in the future is it?" Bo asked with worry as she sat down on an armchair.

"No, no! Not at all!" I exclaimed. "I thought you could give me some advice."

"Well, alright," Woody replied, sitting down on the couch and then beckoning me to sit with him. "So, what's going on?"

"I had my bachelor party back in my time, at the same time my fiancée had her bachelorette party. One of the bridesmaids decided to give me a prank call, and she thought that she was being funny."

"How did you feel?" Bo asked, rubbing her belly.

"At first I was confused because I was told to repeat some phrases back. But then when I got told to repeat the entire thing, I said it with confidence, but then I felt embarrassed after realizing what I said, in front of my groomsmen of all people! So I asked my phone to trace the call to this bridesmaid and decided to create a prank for her."

"Oh boy," Bo said, putting her other hand on her forehead.

"What did you do, Wilbur?" Woody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I made her a banana crème pie and had one of my groomsmen throw it at that bridesmaid's face."

"Oh my goodness!" Bo exclaimed.

"How did this bridesmaid react?" Woody asked.

"She confessed but wouldn't apologize because she thought I was overreacting how I felt about her prank. So I told her that she deserved to have that pie. I felt so overwhelmed, and a little moody, that I didn't want to talk to anyone but you two."

"You didn't even talk to your fiancée?" Bo asked.

"I had tried that, and she convinced me to apologize to the bridesmaid for throwing that pie at her, but I changed my mind when _she _wouldn't apologize. It was like she didn't even care about how I felt. She just thought I would take it as a joke."

"Which she, the bridesmaid or Karena?" Woody asked.

"The bridesmaid! I don't know. Emotionally, I'm all over the place, which never happens. Do you think I made a mistake, deciding to get married at 18?"

"Let me ask you something, Wilbur," Bo started to ask. "Do you feel ready to get married?"

"Of course, I do!" I exclaimed. "I've been wanting to marry Karena ever since we first met. Okay, marriage wasn't the first thing in my mind back then, but I wanted more since we started dating."

"And you're now having doubts, four months out of the wedding?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, Bo. It's just that with the way things ended last night, I'm scared that no one will get along anymore."

"May I say something as someone who has been in Karena's shoes?" Bo asked, and I nodded. "The months going into the wedding are the hardest. They are supposed to be the most exciting months, but they always turn out otherwise because not everyone in the bridal party agrees. Your best friends will fight, and it happens when planning the best day of your life. Jessie and I did when I planned my wedding with Woody, and so did Woody and Buzz! But when it comes down to brass tacks, your friends who are in that bridal party are the most loyal friends you can have, because they care about you and Karena having the best day of your life: your wedding day. I think this bridesmaid was pranking you because she wanted to you have some fun. After all, wedding planning with no fun can lead to a messy wedding."

"I get what you are saying," I replied. "I really do. It's just that I hate being pranked, and I mean, I really hate it because what if I were to get hurt by something that is meant to be playful?"

"If I was in your shoes, Wilbur, I would have shrugged that prank off and continued to have fun with the groomsmen," Woody said with a smile. "As long as nobody got hurt."

We all heard knocking on the door as Bo started to get up.

"No no, Bo, stay there. I'll get the door."

"Woody! I'm pregnant, not disabled," Bo said with a laugh, but Woody got to the door.

"Hey, Woody." I heard a female voice say. "Is Wilbur with you?" I shot up when I heard my name being called and figured out that the voice belonged to Karena. I stood up and walked to where Woody was.

"Karena."

"Hey, Wilbur," my fiancée said with a wave. "I'm glad to see you're safe. May I come in?"

"Well, it's up to Wil—"

"Yes, Karr. Come on in."

Karena walked in and stomped her boots on the welcome mat inside. Then she approached me and embraced me, and I returned it.

"Can we talk?" we both asked at the same time, and we chuckled.

"You both are welcome to talk in Jessie's room," Bo suggested, and we followed it, going up the stairs to where Jessie's room would be.

"Wilbur, you had me worried back home!" Karena exclaimed with worry in her green eyes. "Your mother woke me up and told me she couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry I left like that," I replied. "I needed to talk to someone who does not know about my wedding."

"So you went back in time?" Karena asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think I may have overreacted a little bit," I confessed, biting my lip. "But Woody and Bo helped me come to my senses."

"What did they say?" Karena asked.

"Bo was the one who really helped. She told me of her experiences as a bride getting ready for her wedding and how she fought with Jessie about things, but it was only because they both cared about the wedding being carried out smoothly. I get now that Lucy wanted me to have fun, though I still hate being pranked."

"I think Lucy has learned to never prank you again," Karena replied with a chuckle. "I think we all took it out of hand last night."

"Karena, I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

"Hey, you can yell at me any time you need to vent. That's what wives are for." We pulled in for a kiss and then pulled each other in for an embrace. "Are you ready to go back and talk to Lucy?"

"Yes, I am," I answered with a smile, and I heard a camera! We turned to see Woody taking a picture with his camera.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"Relax, you two. This is a polaroid camera."

"They had those in 2024?" I asked with surprise. "Who knew?"

"This is for you to keep," Woody said, handing me the picture he took of us, my hands on Karena's shoulders, and her hands around my waist.

"This is a beautiful photo, Woody!" Karena exclaimed. "Who knew you were good with photography?"

"Bo did," Woody answered. "She got that for me for Christmas so that I could take pictures of our baby when it comes in a month."

"That is so sweet," Karena replied with a smile. "Well, thank you for keeping Wilbur safe."

"And thank you for listening and giving me advice," I chimed in.

"You're most certainly welcome," Wood answered with a smile. "Why don't you stay and eat lunch with me and Bo? I'm cooking beef stew."

"I guess one meal couldn't hurt," I answered, and Karena nodded as we all walked down the stairs to enjoy a meal with the Prides.

* * *

**January 1, 2042 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

Karena and I both got back in the present safely, and the first thing we had to do was visit Lucy in her apartment in the heart of the city. Karena knocked on her door, and Lucy answered.

"Oh hi, Karena! How nice to see—" Lucy paused when she looked at me, and her expression changed from a happy one to a stern one. "—you."

"Lucy, we need to talk," I said, biting my lip.

"About what? About how you threw that pie in my face? About how you thought I was inconsiderate?"

"You _were_ inconsiderate, Lucy," I corrected with a raised eyebrow. "But you were right, too. I did overreact. As you have probably guessed by now, I hate being pranked, and I made that pie to show that. I learned that it wasn't necessary and that I should have shrugged that prank off. With that said, I'm sorry for throwing the pie at you."

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm sorry too," Lucy said with a playful smirk. "I guess men have feelings too, and I had no idea how much I hurt yours."

"So, are we good?" I asked, holding my hand out for Lucy to shake.

"Yeah, we're good. Oh! Did I mention that the pie was delicious?"

"Oh, you ate some?" I asked with a smile.

"All of us did," Karena answered. "Who made the pie?"

"It was a combined effort between me and the groomsmen."

"Have one of them bring pie to my apartment sometime, especially because you made my absolute favorite!"

"Your favorite pie is banana crème?" I asked with surprise. "Noted!"

"I could actually go for some banana crème cheesecake right now," Karena asked, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Dessert sounds great!" I said, and the three of us walked out of the apartment to the Cheesecake Factory.


	14. Karena: Cake Testing

**Cakes, spaghetti, and meatloaf, oh my! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**February 15, 2042**

Today was a busy day for me and Wilbur. We had decided to pick today to do the cake testing at the bakery in Todayland, meet with Wilbur's grandma and two uncles to decide on the reception dinner, and then meet with Tallulah and Laszlo for the decorations. After all of that, Wilbur's family was going to host the wedding shower. Franny had told me that it was supposed to be a bridal shower, but I insisted in including Wilbur in that festivity since the wedding is about the two of us, not just the bride. Franny respected that and convinced her husband to host the wedding shower in the spacious living room with the food located in the kitchen.

First was the cake testing. The shop in Todayland was called _Sweet Shop_, and it was owned by Jack, whom, as Wilbur told me, owned the lone ice cream shop in an alternate reality before we met. He looked like a sweet man with ginger hair, a pink shirt, and a white apron.

"Karena! Welcome to my humble shop! And you brought… holy cow! Wilbur is that you?"

"Yep! Nice to see you, Jack."

"It's been ages since I've saw you!" Jack exclaimed. "Man look at you. All grown up and getting married to this woman?"

"Yes, sir," Wilbur answered, putting his arm around me. "Just a couple months left!"

"Well, let's get this cake testing underway!"

To our surprise, Jack brought out _fifteen _flavors of cake.

"I think this is my lunch," Wilbur said, uneasily.

"Yeah, mine too," I said in agreement. "Well, let's try them all."

We had decided to a little tournament, competing two cakes against each other and eliminating the one we liked the least, until we got down to three flavors, because our goal, since we invited so many people, was to make a three-layer cake. The first two flavors were pink champagne and luscious lemon. We were both big fans of the lemon, because it was both sweet and sour at the same time whereas the pink champagne was too sweet. The next two were the Grand Marnier and the hazelnut almond. We were perplexed about what the Grand Marnier was, and Jack explained that it was cognac, so we agreed that it was not the cake for us and stuck with the hazelnut almond for now. Next was the ginger spice and red velvet. We both knew which cake we were going to keep, although they were both delicious. We set aside the ginger spice.

Next up was the coffee and cream and the bananas foster.

"I think we know what kind of cake Lucy would have on her wedding day," Wilbur said jokingly.

"Oh, my goodness yes!" I answered with a laugh. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Actually, I kind of prefer the coffee and cream," my fiancé answered. "I say that because if I was a wedding guest, I would have already had a busy day and need something to keep me awake, and how many people prefer coffee over bananas?"

"Besides Lucy?" I asked. "Good points. Coffee and cream it is."

Next was the caramelized vanilla and the peanut butter cup.

"No question. Caramelized vanilla."

"Why that one?" I asked Wilbur.

"Peanuts are a very common allergy. How often do you hear someone saying that they are allergic to vanilla?"

"Touché," I agreed and set aside the peanut butter cup.

"Even though the peanut butter one was delicious," Wilbur added. "I think I might take that one home with me."

"I think Jack will be okay with that!" I said enthusiastically as we pulled up the next two: key lime and chocolate dream.

"Chocolate dream." We both said at the same time as we set the key lime aside and tried the next two: caramel apple and chocolate and vanilla swirl. I could tell that Wilbur did _not _like the caramel apple.

"This is the most bitter cake I have ever tasted," he exclaimed, setting that one aside. There was one flavor left, but we decided to compete the tropical guava with the luscious lemon.

"I still prefer the lemon," Wilbur said. "The guava cake makes me think I'm in Hawaii, not Todayland."

"So, we can have guava cake on our honeymoon?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, I mean, did you enjoy it?"

"Of course!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Done then! We'll choose the lemon cake and reserve the hotel to make us a guava cake."

We kept the lemon cake as we tried the next two flavors again: hazelnut almond and red velvet.

"Ooh, this is going to be a hard one," Wilbur said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, both are so good! But then again, I remembered what you said about people having peanut allergies. What if people are allergic to hazelnuts too?"

"That is a good point. The red velvet is my favorite anyway."

"Mine too," I agreed as we kept the red velvet cake but brought the hazelnut almond toward my side to see if I could take it home. The next two flavors were the coffee and cream and caramelized vanilla.

"Another tough one," Wilbur said.

"They're both fantastic together!" I said enthusiastically. "But which one would you keep?"

"I'd still keep the coffee and cream, just for that kick of energy."

"Or maybe even incorporate the vanilla with the coffee?" I suggested, and Wilbur made the most interesting expression I've ever seen.

"I would definitely eat that cake. But let's continue."

Next was the chocolate dream and the chocolate and vanilla swirl.

"Why are we stuck with all of the tough questions?" Wilbur asked, and I belted out a laugh.

"On the one hand, chocolate dream is rich. The vanilla eliminates some of that richness."

"However, a wedding is supposedly fancy, so for this occasion, the chocolate dream would be appropriate. So how do we choose?"

"It's our wedding, so we'll go with which cake we like the best," I answered, and we decided to stick with the chocolate dream.

"How many flavors are we down to?" Wilbur asked. "Because I'm getting stuffed."

"We have luscious lemon, red velvet, coffee and cream, and chocolate dream."

"So we pretty much have one tart and three sweets," Wilbur said with his left hand on his chin. "I would rather eliminate one of the sweets."

"Definitely not the red velvet," I said, and Wilbur nodded in agreement. "The coffee and cream cake already has chocolate in it, so in a sense, some of that richness is already eliminated."

"I would have preferred the coffee and cream anyway," Wilbur said, and we had settled on our three flavors! Jack had also let us take home the small cakes we really liked but could not use for our wedding. Next up was going to the Robinson house to discuss the food.

* * *

"So what flavor did you choose?" Lucille asked as we sat in her personal kitchen, eating the last of our cakes.

"Red velvet on the bottom, coffee and cream in the middle, and lemon on top," Wilbur explained.

"What's coffee and cream?" Art asked.

"It's a chocolate cake with buttercream made of coffee," I explained.

"Coffee and cream, I get it!" Gaston exclaimed.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Lucille said, and we all got focused. "So we are going to offer two choices for the dinner entrée, correct?" We all nodded in agreement. "That means we have to decide what to make for our guests and the wedding party."

"Spaghetti with spicy Italian sausage!" Gaston yelled out.

"Pepperoni pizza!" Art said.

"As much as I'd love to do pizza at our wedding, I would rather stick with the spaghetti," Wilbur said. "But it doesn't mean I'm saying yes to the spaghetti. We need other ideas."

"Why don't we use our favorite foods?" I suggested. "After all, it is our wedding."

"We're not doing pizza," Wilbur said with a flat expression. "What is your favorite meal, anyway? Is it the macaroni and cheese with hamburger meat?"

"That's _our _favorite meal," I answered, pointing my index finger up. "Though I must admit, I do like Gaston's idea of having spaghetti with spicy Italian sausage. Give dinner a little kick."

"Yeah, but not every single guest is going to like a spicy kick in their dinner," Wilbur retaliated.

"That's why provide choices, honey," Lucille chimed in. "We don't have to use spicy Italian sausage, that is just Gaston's thing.

"We could do a classic: spaghetti and meatballs, and maybe provide a chicken substitute in case people prefer that," I suggested.

"You can make spaghetti with chicken?" Art asked with a perplexed expression.

"Chicken is actually really good with pasta," Wilbur answered with a smile. "So now that we have one option, what do we do with the other one?"

"What's your second favorite meal, Wilbur?" Lucille asked.

"I do enjoy meatloaf."

"Yeah, meatloaf is a good meal in a wedding," Gaston said, agreeing with his nephew.

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes!" Art exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we can't forget the sides," Wilbur said with a smile.

"I take it we're providing the choices of spaghetti and meatballs or chicken and meatloaf?" Lucille asked, and we all nodded in agreement. "Now we can talk sides. I do like mashed potatoes with the meatloaf, but maybe we should provide a vegetable?"

"Green beans!" Gaston and Art exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, I have to agree with them on that one," I said. "So what about spaghetti?"

"We can most definitely do garlic bread," Lucille suggested.

"But what if people have gluten allergies?" Wilbur asked. "Should we provide a substitute?"

"That's a good point," Art said. "What can we do instead of garlic bread?"

All of us had trouble coming up with a solution until I came up with a solution.

"I know! For those who are allergic to gluten, why not make garlic bread using cauliflower?"

"Karena, that's genius!" Wilbur exclaimed with a big smile. "So what can we do about the vegetable?"

"Broccoli," I answered. "Broccoli is the best vegetable to go with pasta."

"And for those who do not like broccoli?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For those who do not like broccoli, we'll fix up a garden salad for them," Lucille said, and it has been made official: we have our dinner entrees! All that was left now was to put them on the wedding invitations and mail them out.


	15. Wilbur: Wedding Decorations

**Our favorite couple got the food figured out! Now it's onto decorations and the wedding shower! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

So far, Karena and I went cake testing, chose our flavors, and then went back home to decide dinner entrees at the reception. Now we were in Tallulah's shop where both Karena and I got adjustments to our wedding attire and then talked about wedding decorations with her and Laszlo.

"I drew up some designs on how the wedding and reception should look," Laszlo, who was in his normal attire, said. "I hope you two will enjoy them."

Laszlo first took out his painting of what appeared to be our wedding at home. The painting appeared to be in Karena's point of view as we were look straight at the altar, which was white, covered with purple roses, with the cherry tree behind it. There were also several rows of chairs and a red carpet designating the aisle.

"This looks very simple, yet elegant at the same time," I said.

"I feel like there's something missing though," Karena said, putting her right hand on her chin. "Maybe something to decorate the chairs?"

"Wait, all of the chairs or just the chairs inside the aisle?" Tallulah asked with a perplexed expression.

"Both?" Karena questioningly answered.

"I don't think it's necessary to decorate every single chair," I chimed in, and Tallulah nodded her head in agreement. "But maybe we can decorate the chairs inside the aisle as well as the chairs on the outside."

"I like that," Laszlo replied. "The question is how do we decorate them?"

"Maybe for the guests, we'll decorate their chairs with a simple white bow and ribbon," Karena explained. "For the row or rows for my dad and the Robinson family, we can do purple bows since there will already be plenty of green on the ground."

"Purple bows to designate the bride and groom's families… I like that!" Tallulah exclaimed with a smile. "Although wait. Wilbur how are we going to seat our family?" Wilbur appeared to have a thoughtful expression on his face before answering.

"That is an excellent question. Hold on." Wilbur took out his phone to look up something, how to seat family members at the wedding, I assumed. "According to this website, it looks like the first row is assigned to the parents of the bride and groom and any siblings not in the wedding."

"Which is only your mom and dad and my dad," Karena said, putting a hand on her forehead. "That's only three people, Wilbur. Unless you somehow have a sibling I don't know about. What else does it say?"

"No, I'm an only child. Do you have a sibling I don't know about?"

"No!" Karena exclaimed.

"Point taken. Let's see… the second row is reserved for grandparents and siblings who do not sit in the first row."

"Which, again, would only be your grandparents," Karena said, still having her hand on her forehead. "That's only five people in the first two rows!"

"Alright, for the third row, other honored guests, such as elderly relatives, aunts, uncles, cousins, godparents, those doing special readings, or parents of children in the ceremony are seated in the fourth row."

"Oh shoot!" Karena exclaimed. "That reminds me: I was thinking of asking two of my students to be the ring bearer and flower girl!"

"You didn't do that yet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we've been so busy it's slipped my mind," Karena explained. "Besides, those are the easiest jobs in a wedding. The ring bearer holds the rings until we need them and the flower girl throws petals down the aisle."

"Good thing you know some young kids because I don't," I said. "So who all qualifies for the fourth row?"

"Let's see… would Mom count?" Tallulah asked.

"I think it will be safe to say that yes, she would count," Laszlo answered. "It's always because of the way Dad holds her."

"Alright, so Mom and Dad."

"Aunt Billie and Uncle Joe, who will be having his own chair," Laszlo chimed in.

"And Uncle Gaston and Uncle Art," I finished. "Six whooping people. The rest are my grandparents, parents, and part of the wedding party."

"You forgot the parents of the ring bearer and flower girl!" Karena exclaimed. "So, ten people. With absolutely no one on my side." Tears started to form in Karena's eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said as I put my right hand on my fiancée's shoulder and the other on her right cheek. I kissed her on the forehead before I continued talking. "Maybe we'll just have the whole family in the first row. There's only a total of fifteen people. That way, your dad won't be your lone representative."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Tallulah agreed, giving Karena a hug. "But wait, what do we do about Uncle Joe? He'll have his own chair."

"We'll put him on the outside of the aisle and decorate his wheelchair in style!" Laszlo said enthusiastically.

"Which side?" I asked. "How do we want to do this?"

"Your parents should definitely be on your side while my dad is on mine," Karena said with a sniff.

"That's tradition," I replied. "My grandparents should be on my side too, with my grandpa sitting next to my dad."

"Wilbur, don't you have grandparents on your mother's side?"

"Oh shoot!" I slapped my hand on my forehead. "I totally forgot about them! So they'll sit next to my dad's parents. So that covers six chairs on my side."

"Let's have Uncle Joe and Aunt Billie on your side as well," Laszlo said.

"No." Karena said, standing up. "I'm sorry, but Wilbur, your mom's parents don't know me. I think your mom's parents should sit on your side while your dad's parents sit with my dad. That way we'll both have a set of grandparents representing us, even though I don't have any grandparents anymore."

"I agree with Karena," Tallulah said. "So Wilbur has four chairs covered while Karena has three."

"We'll put Gaston and Art on Wilbur's side, and Uncle Joe and Aunt Billie on Karena's," Laszlo said.

"Now we're up to six on my side and five on Karena's," I chimed in.

"Since the ring bearer and flower girl will be Karena's students, I say they sit on Karena's side," Tallulah said.

"Wait! That's one too many!" I exclaimed. "How about the parents of the flower girl sit on Karena's side while the parents of the ring bearer sit on mine?"

"I like that," Tallulah said, writing it down. "So now we have eight on Wilbur's side and seven on Karena's."

"Wait a minute, we're not counting this right," Karena said. "Who's sitting on whose side?"

"We have, going from outside to center, Uncle Joe, Aunt Billie, the two parents of the ring bearer, Gaston, Art, Franny's parents, Franny, and Cornelius… oh dear!" Tallulah gasped. "Karena's right. Wilbur's got ten people on his side."

"What did you write down for mine?" Karena asked.

"From the center to outside, we have John, Uncle Bud, Aunt Lucille, oh oops!" Tallulah started laughing. "I put Uncle Joe and Aunt Billie twice! Let's fix that." She erased her notes. "Now we have from outside to outside, the parents of the ring bearer, Gaston, Art, Franny's parents, Franny, Cornelius, the aisle, John, Uncle Bud, Aunt Lucille, the parents of the flower girl, Aunt Billie, and Uncle Joe."

"Tallulah, we're missing Mom and Dad," Laszlo said.

"_This _is why we're talking about this together," I said with a sigh. "Where do we put them?"

"We'll put Mom and Dad on Wilbur's side, but on the outside so that Mom doesn't bother anyone," Tallulah said. "Also, it even things out with Uncle Joe's wheelchair being on the outside of Karena's side."

"So Karena was right, we did miscount," I said. "But hey, we got it figured out. Sixteen chairs per row, eight on each side of the aisle."

"Wait, no we don't!" Karena exclaimed. "Wilbur, you have nine people on your side while I have seven!"

"Oh geez," Laszlo said, putting his right hand on his forehead.

"Which means someone on Wilbur's side has to go to Karena's side," Tallulah said. "But I do want Mom and Dad and Uncle Joe to be on the outside.

"I guess the only solution would be to switch Uncle Joe and Aunt Billie with the ring bearer's parents and put your parents on Karena's side," I suggested.

"Alright, let's see what we have now," Tallulah said as she made more adjustments. "Uncle Joe, Aunt Billie, Gaston, Art, Franny's parents, Franny, Cornelius, the aisle, John, Uncle Bud, Aunt Lucille, the parents of the ring bearer, the parents of the flower girl, and Mom and Dad."

"Now we're even," I said with a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

"Should we put **RESERVED **signs on each chair?" Karena asked.

"That's a good idea," Laszlo said. "That way, Spike and Dimitri can guide the family to their seats."

"Wait a minute, Spike and Dimitri live in plant pots," I said, pointing my index finger out. "Are we somehow planning on taking them out of their pots?"

"If your father put them in, he can definitely take them out," Tallulah said with confidence. "We can't let Lefty do this alone."

"Alright, well, I think we got the ceremony figured out," I replied with confidence. "Now what about the wedding reception?"

"How many people are we inviting?" Tallulah asked.

"Pretty much, everyone we've known over the years, plus the Hamatos and Prides," Karena answered. So about…"

"One hundred fifty people," I finished. "But we're guessing that 100 of those people are going to attend."

"So for the ceremony, we'll set out seven rows of sixteen chairs," Laszlo said. "Or in case all 150 people attend, should we do 10 rows?"

"Let's do 10, just in case," Karena answered.

"So that's how many tables of eight?" Tallulah asked.

"Nineteen tables," Laszlo answered.

"Will the ballroom cover all nineteen tables?" I asked in shock.

"Honey, you're a Robinson," Karena reminded me. "How do you not know if the Robinson Industries ballroom will fit nineteen tables? Besides, I'm positive they will. I mean, the ballroom is _huge_."

"True," I said with a hand on my chin. "Alright. So, Laszlo, show us what you got."

"Well, I don't have the tables drawn in yet, but I got the head table and the decorations surrounding that, and…" Laszlo then took out the painting he made of the reception being in the ballroom, and we all gasped.

"Laszlo, it's perfect!" Karena gasped, as we saw white decorations behind the head table, along with white roses and lilacs decorated all along the table. There were also white decorations all over the room with some purple and green in there.

"I agree, let's decorate the room just like that," I said. "My dad can help you guys with that."

"Then we're all agreed?" Laszlo asked, and we nodded our heads in agreement. All that was left on our agenda was the wedding shower.

* * *

"Franny, this is so adorable!" Karena exclaimed as we looked around the living room. It was the day after Valentine's Day, so my mom thought it was appropriate to do a Valentine's Day-themed wedding shower. She and my grandma had made cupcakes with red and pink frosting and heart-shaped cookies with a variety of icing techniques, such as smileys, hugs and kisses (XOXO), or just simply hearts. There were even sweetheart candies laid out on the food table, and hot foods in the kitchen, such as pasta, chicken, turkey, and salad. Fruit punch was also served in the kitchen in case anyone wanted something to drink other than water.

Prior to the wedding shower, Karena and I worked together to finish our wedding invitations and mail them. We were a month behind, so Karena really wanted to get those done. She now says that those who were invited have until March 26 to RSVP so that we could spend the last month arranging seats with Laszlo and my dad at the reception. We decided to let the guests choose their seats at the wedding since all the rows except the first one would be open.

Our guests for the wedding shower were just my family and our friends in high school and college who were able to make it for the shower. Both Karena and I told the bridesmaids and groomsmen that they did not have to show up but could if they wanted to. Tallulah, Laszlo, and Carl were here because they were not only part of the wedding party, but also part of my family, which helped me and Karena out with stress. Whenever present time came, we agreed that Tallulah and Carl would be there to help us open them.

We have gotten a lot of neat gifts at the shower, such as photo albums, picture frames, some appliances that we would not need until we had gotten our own house, should we choose to move out, and a whole lot of stuff that we did not think we would need right away, such as things to set up a baby nursery. But nonetheless, the wedding shower was a nice gesture to help us prepared for married life as well as receiving the many blessings that people have told us.

Karena and I also arranged to give each other our wedding gifts. Karena gave hers to me first, and I received a new camera that I could use to take pictures of us as a married couple. I gave Karena a Hawaiian-styled blue bikini suit to honor our honeymoon trip.

Now, all the pre-wedding parties were done. All that was left is finalizing seating arrangements and the rehearsal dinner before the big day.


	16. Rehearsal Dinner

**Here come the big chapters! But first, the wedding rehearsal! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story" or the "TMNT," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**April 25, 2042**

The entire morning and afternoon were spent decorating both Robinson Industries and the Robinson house for the wedding. Wilbur and I decided to go our separate ways for now since he knew Robinson Industries more than I did. I remained at the house, helping the Robinson family decorate.

First, we decorated the garden in the backyard for the ceremony, hoping that there wouldn't be any rain overnight and tomorrow. Bud and Cornelius had built the altar ahead of time, and Wilbur decorated it yesterday, so that altar was the first thing to be put on display. Gaston, Art, and Franny helped set up the white, wooden chairs that Cornelius had loaned to us from Robinson Industries. As we had agreed, there were to be 10 rows of 16 chairs, 8 on each side of the aisle. After the chairs were set up, Tallulah, Fritz, and I decorated the outside and inside chairs with white bows, and when we got to the first row, we placed purple bows on my dad's chair, Cornelius's chair, and Fritz's chair. We agreed to wait until tomorrow to place the purple bow on Joe's wheelchair. Afterwards, Lucille placed the **RESERVED **signs on all fifteen chairs in the first row. There were two things left to set up in the garden: the piano for Ferdinand, one of Franny's frogs, to play the wedding music as well as a sound system for the piano, Pastor Jeff, Wilbur, and me, and the lavender-colored carpet that would be placed in the aisle. Franny assisted Ferdinand with the piano, while Joe assisted Gaston, Art, and me with the carpet. Once we agreed that the garden looked amazing, we went inside and started decorating the Robinson house.

Tallulah and I went into her room on the second floor while Gaston and Art went to the guest room that was next to the train room to transform them into dressing rooms for the wedding party. What Tallulah was wearing was very different from what I was expecting: she was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue overalls.

"You know, I never imagined you wearing overalls," I said, looking at my yellow dress with white polka-dots.

"Me neither, but I didn't want to get dirty," Tallulah replied, cutting up fabric.

"Says the maid of honor," I retaliated with a smirk.

"You've impressed me, Karena," Tallulah said, measuring and cutting again. "For the most part, you stayed collective and calm throughout this whole ordeal. I was expecting that from Wilbur."

"I know!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Wilbur _is _usually collective and calm. I thought _I _was the bride." We both broke into laughter as I helped Tallulah place the fabric on all four walls of her bedroom. We had also set up a station for Franny to do our hair with different kinds of hair accessories, a curler, and a dryer.

"Shoot!"

"Everything okay?" I asked as we finished decorating Tallulah's room.

"No! I forgot the dresses and suits at the shop!"

"No worries!" I said with a smile. "Let's go back to the shop. Should we ask for Gaston and Art's help?"

"That's a good idea! I'll call Art." Tallulah dialed Art's number. "Hey Art, how are you doing in there? You're done? Awesome, Karena and I will meet you guys down there. Thanks."

"We're going into the boys' dressing room?" I asked uneasily.

"Who are we going to see?" Tallulah asked sarcastically. "The groom getting changed? Relax. Gaston and Art are done. I want to look before going to the shop."

We walked out of Tallulah's room and went in the travel tube to the train room. We then walked to the boys' dressing room, which looked just like ours.

"It looks great, boys!" Tallulah exclaimed, as Gaston and Art thanked her. "Karena and I need your help. We need to grab all of the gowns from my shop."

"We cannot wait to see them!" Art exclaimed, as we took the travel tube to the garage and got in Tallulah's purple car. Before we knew it, we approached the shop, and we got in through the back. My dress and the bridesmaids' dresses were on one side of the room while the Wilbur's gown and the groomsmen's suits were on the other side. I went ahead to grab my dress while Tallulah grabbed the other five. Gaston grabbed two of the groomsmen's suits while Art grabbed the other three, including Wilbur's suit.

"Tallulah, give me some of those," Gaston said with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you need help."

"I have to admit, all five of these dresses do feel like Karena's dress," Tallulah said, accepting the help and handing Gaston and Art one dress. "Thank you both. Now let's go back to the house."

On the way back, I noticed that the hangers were decorated, with mine being white and saying the word "BRIDE" on it.

"Tallulah, did you do these?" I asked in awe.

"I wish! No, I ordered them. I thought of the idea at the last second and didn't have time to make them."

"That's alright," I replied with a smile. "They're still beautiful."

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Grandpa, Dad, Laszlo, and I were at Robinson Industries decorating the ballroom for the reception. We had brought Laszlo along because he had the helicopter hat and could easily get to high places to place the white decorations there. My dad had found Robinson Industries and designed the whole thing, so he had also brought some of his coworkers to help decorate the ballroom. I, too, had spent quite some time here, and I didn't want to be tempted by Karena and get distracted. Grandpa came along for the ride while Grandma stayed home to help Karena decorate for the ceremony and to cook dinner.

I was assigned the job to set up and decorate the head table. But before I could start, I heard a voice.

"Do you folks need some help?"

We all turned to see Woody Pride at the entrance of the ballroom with some supplies on his hands!

"Sheriff Pride is that you?" my dad asked, and he walked up to the sheriff and gave him a warm embrace. "How have you been?"

"We've all being doing great!" Woody answered enthusiastically. "And we're all glad to be here for Wilbur and Karena's wedding!"

"Your wife is here, too?" my dad asked.

"My wife and daughter, as well as Jessie and Buzz, as a matter of fact," Woody replied with a smile. "Justine decided to come so she could explore Todayland. She's going to college here, you know."

"I think I remember writing her a letter of congratulations," my dad said, putting a hand on his chin and smiling, and then shaking Woody's hand. "Well, partner, your help is greatly appreciated."

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

"You could help me set up the table," I yelled across the room with a smile, and I saw Woody grin and approach me. We gave each other a warm embrace before getting to work. "Hey Woody."

"Wilbur, it is so nice to see you after all these years!" Woody exclaimed as he set his supplies down. "What all do we need to do?"

"There are three tables that will be combined to make the head table," I explained, and we had no problem completing that job. "Now, Tallulah made us a nice long white tablecloth. We're going to need to place that on the table."

I went to my side of the table while Woody went to the bridal side. We counted to three and successfully got the table cloth on the table after only two attempts. I got all the brown wooden chairs set up while Woody made little wooden vases for the flowers, which was not in the original plan.

"That's a good idea!" I exclaimed with a smile. "I didn't think of that before."

"I know you and Karena prefer a simpler look, and besides, vases can break," Woody explained. "With these wooden vases, which I am also going to seal with plaster, the vases will be unbreakable, and the water will be able to stay in them to keep the flowers fresh. How many tables are there?"

"Nineteen," I answered. "Not including this head table."

"Do you need these vases for the head table?" Woody asked.

"No, I think we'll be okay. But thank you." I finally finished setting up the table with only the "Mr. & Mrs." decoration on the table. I decided to add the flowers before the ceremony tomorrow.

"Oh, Wilbur!" Laszlo flew down and handed me some cards. "Wow, this looks even better than I imagined!"

"Thank Woody," I replied with a smirk. "The vases were his idea."

"Anyway, can you place all of these cards in the correct spot?" Laszlo asked as he gave me the diagram where Karena and I had arranged the seating. I started and finished my last job for the day as we were all impressed with each other's work, and we worked our way out to head home.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I sat on the front porch, reflecting on all that my fiancé and I had accomplished as Wilbur Robinson and Karena Edwards before becoming Mr. and Mrs. Robinson tomorrow. The whole bottom floor of the Robinson house was decorated for both the rehearsal dinner and the wedding, and we agreed to keep those same decorations in the living room up for before the ceremony tomorrow. It was the most beautiful I had ever seen the Robinson house in the five years I had made my visits before calling it my home.

"Hey."

I turned my head toward my fiance's voice and found him sitting down next to me with a smile on his face. He was wearing his signature outfit while I was still in my yellow dress.

"What are you thinking about?" Wilbur asked, and I smiled.

"My last day as Karena Edwards," I answered, and Wilbur made an inaudible 'ah' with his mouth. "I can't believe that tomorrow, I will be a married woman."

"Have you practiced your signature yet?" Wilbur asked, and I nodded my head yes. "This wedding will change our lives."

"Yes, it will," I replied. "It'll no longer be you and me. It'll be us. Us against the world."

"That should be our marriage theme."

"What?" I asked, letting out a laugh.

"Us against the world," Wilbur answered, putting his right hand on my chin and drawing me in for a kiss, probably our last kiss as an engaged couple. "Well, we should go inside and change. I don't want to ruin this shirt at dinner."

"We also don't want to disappoint those who are going to be here," I added.

"Well, you could keep that dress on," Wilbur said. "I like you in yellow."

"As flattered as I am, Wilbur Robinson, I had a different dress in mind for the occasion. But I'll meet you back in the living room."

"Sounds good to me." We got up and walked into the house. "WHOA!"

"What were you expecting?" I asked with a smirk. "An empty living room like normal?"

"Actually, yes! I thought the rehearsal dinner was in the dining room."

"The room that has a view of the altar?" I asked, and Wilbur closed his mouth.

"Touche," Wilbur replied as he went to his room to change. I took one last look around the living room before I went to Tallulah's room. There was a table that was bigger than the one in the dining room, designed to fit more people, with a white tablecloth over it. There were **RESERVED **cards in certain spots, which I'm guessing is for the wedding party. Only Wilbur's family, my dad, the wedding party, the parents of the ring bearer and flower girl, and a few select guests were going to be with us to celebrate one last night as single people.

I went to Tallulah's room to change into an emerald green dress that was floor length with sleeves up to my elbows, and I also put on a pair of green heels. When I walked out of Tallulah's room and back to the living room, the guests were already here, and I saw the Pride family in the crowd!

"Jessie! Bo!" I ran over to them and gave them a tight hug.

"Karena, hi!" Jessie, who was wearing a yellow dress and had her red hair in two braids, exclaimed.

"It's great to see you, Karena," Bo, wearing an all-pink dress, replied as both ladies returned the hug. "Are you looking forward to married life?"

"Yes, I am," I answered with a smile. "I'm so glad you are all here!"

"Oh, I have someone for you to meet. Hey Justine, can you come here for a second?" A woman in a short green dress walked over to us. She had blonde hair in two braids and brown eyes, and she had freckles on her face. She was also wearing white cowboy boots to complete the look. "Justine, I would like you to meet the bride and my good friend, Karena Edwards. Karena, this is my daughter, Justine Pride."

"Hello, Justine! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I said, shaking her hand, and her grip was strong, just like her father's.

"Likewise!" Justine replied with a big smile. "Congratulations on getting married."

"Thank you," I answered with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm in _the _house of Cornelius Robinson!" Jessie exclaimed. "It's so beautiful in here!"

"Feel free to look around while I try to find Wilbur," I said, and I walked towards his room. Suddenly, I felt a bump and I fell on my butt.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well, this is a classic moment," I heard Wilbur say as he held out his hand to grab mine. "Do you remember how we used to do that all the time when we first met?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed as we both laughed. "My, do you look dashing!" Wilbur was wearing a purple polo shirt with black jeans and his black Converse shoes.

"Even though I'm not exactly dressed up?" Wilbur asked.

"You will always be handsome to me," I answered with a smile. "Now come on, I think we're about to start rehearsal."

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

The wedding rehearsal was quick, and it was straightforward. Yet why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be nervous tomorrow? I shrugged my thoughts off and decided to enjoy having dinner with my fiancée.

My grandma had started making the dinner ever since Karena and family finished decorating the backyard, and what she had made was delicious! Normally, on Fridays, we would have spaghetti, but, since some of us were having spaghetti tomorrow, my grandma decided to make our option for Wednesdays: chicken and rice. We also had a side of green peas and mashed potatoes. We were all enjoying ourselves before I heard my dad clinking the glass.

"If I could have your attention for a few moments. John and I have decided to give speeches about our children before their wedding tomorrow. Wilbur, I just want to say that you completed our lives with a bang when you arrived in the world. And you made life very entertaining, from watching me invent the many things you all see here, to our many chargeball games together, to travelling to my past to help me keep moving forward, and to watching you grow up in high school. We had some moments where we did not agree, but they only made us stronger as a family. Wilbur, I am so very proud of you, and your mom and I love you very much. Karena, welcome to the family."

We all applauded as John clinked his glass.

"My turn! Karena, I am going to echo Cornelius's words when I say that you have completed my life also, as well as your mother's. Your mother called you a star ever since she held you in her arms. You have inspired her every day to be a better mom, and I am very sure that she is watching you from heaven with tears in her eyes, watching you get married to the man who shares that same love she showed you. I will always remember us going to Dodger games and playing in the park and playing music together. You have grown up to be a beautiful and compassionate woman, and I echo Cornelius's words again in that I am so very proud of you. I only request that you always remember your mom as you go through marriage with Wilbur. Wilbur, please take good care of my daughter. I love you, son."

We all applauded as we continued to eat our dinner. The Hamato brothers were also present at the dinner, so Karena and I got a chance to catch up with them, with Lilly standing by her father, Donatello. From what they had told us, they are still doing the same jobs as they did when we reunited four years ago in New York. Leonardo was still a sensei at his ninjutsu school, and Raphael had gotten promoted to detective for the New York City Police Department.

"I'm still working on physics," Donnie explained. "And of course, I still work with your dad at times, Wilbur."

"I know for a fact that my dad loves working with you," I replied.

"Oh, and I'm not sure you heard, but Lilly got accepted into Todayland University!" Donnie exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" Karena asked with a smile. "We've got friends from all over the place being accepted here."

"Wait, really?" I asked with surprise. "Who else got accepted?"

"Miss Justine Pride," Karena answered with a grin.

"You met Woody's daughter?" I asked.

"Yep! She's a sweet girl. But Donnie, what's Lilly going to college for?"

"Forensic psychology," I heard Lilly answer with a smile.

"Wait, there's a field called forensic psychology?" I asked with a perplexed expression. "What brought this on?"

"After all we've been through together, my parents' and uncles' backgrounds, and my psychic powers, I figured I would help people try to understand how they are feeling and how they are using those feelings, especially in the criminal justice field."

"Well, if you go far, I can think of a few experts who can help you out in the future," Karena said, and I gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, you do?" I asked. "Who?"

"Okay, I don't personally know them, but I've heard of them, and all three I have heard of are excellent psychologists."

"Actually, could you give me their names now?" Lilly asked. "Just in case I don't remember them in the future?"

"Yeah, let me grab a piece of paper and write their names down." Karena went to another room to grab some paper and a pen.

"I wonder who she knows?" I asked.

"Maybe it's from one of her sources?" Leo asked, remembering that Karena has more knowledge about things outside of Todayland. Karena then returned and gave Lilly the piece of paper with the three names on them.

"Oh! I've heard of Marina!" Lilly exclaimed, and both Karena and I gave her a perplexed look.

"Seriously?" Karena asked. "How do you know of her?"

"Marina Romanova is the profiler in an agency called TIME," Lilly explained. "Their headquarters is in New York."

"Wait a minute, there's actually an agency called TIME?" I asked. "Well, Karr, so much for your idea of me starting the TCTF."

"TCTF?" Lilly and Donnie asked at the same time.

"Time Continuum Task Force," Karena and I answered at the same time.

"Wilbur made up the name—" Karena started to say, but Leo cut in.

"Oh, I remember now! You used the name to—"

"I know, I know," I cut in. "But now I'm focused on marrying Karena."

"It looks like everyone's leaving," Mikey said, and we noticed most of our guests leaving on Aunt Billie's train to go to their hotels.

"Mikey! You've been quiet throughout this entire conversation!" Karena exclaimed. "Is there a reason?"

"I know you know, Karena, but I haven't told Wilbur the news yet!"

"What news?" I asked.

"I'm your DJ tomorrow night!" Mikey answered with a big smile on his face.

"Wait, seriously?" I asked, now smiling in return, and then I turned to face Karena. "So that is what the surprise was about!"

"Yep, tomorrow's reception is going to be the best Todayland has ever seen," Karena said with a big grin as the Turtles left on Aunt Billie's train. I put my hand around her waist and smiled at her, and she smiled back at me as we walked to my room.

"So, are you going to sleep here tonight?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to my apartment," Karena answered. "Besides, the guest room is being used."

"Really? By who?"

"You, Carl, and the groomsmen," Karena answered, putting her head on my chest. "Your uncles decorated the guest room as your dressing room. Maybe your mom as well since she's doing our hair."

"I can see it," I replied. "My mom always did my hair when I was little so that my cowlick would stand out."

"She's taught you well," Karena replied. "Well, I should go. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I'll see you at the altar, Miss Edwards."

"And I'll see you there, Mr. Robinson."


	17. Today's the Day

**WEDDING DAY! This chapter is about getting ready for the wedding, but this chapter and the next two are the big ones in the story! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**April 26, 2042**

I heard my alarm go off at 6:30 in the morning, and I woke up with a smile on my face. Today was the day that I was going to marry my best friend of five years. I quickly got up and showered, and then I put on the dress I wore when I first met my best friend: a purple dress with black polka-dots. Franny was going to do my hair later, so right now, I kept my brown hair straight and put it all up in a ponytail.

After I brushed my teeth, I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it to find Franny at the door.

"Holy cow, Franny! You look different yet so beautiful!"

"Why thank you!" Franny replied. "It's my son's wedding day, so I wanted to do my hair differently." Instead of the cowlick, Franny had styled it as though they were bangs and parted three-fourths of her bangs to her right side and the one-fourth on the other. Her entire hair was down as well, with the top half up in a small ponytail and the bottom half was completely down. Parts of her hair were in curls, making her almost unrecognizable. As for the dress, she wore her favorite: her black, red, and grey dress.

"I'm going to change dresses later," Franny explained. "I just wanted to get my hair done so that I can focus on your hair and the girls'."

"So, is there a reason why you're here?" I asked.

"There is no way you are driving yourself to your wedding," Franny answered. "Cornelius and I will not allow it. Therefore, I am your designated driver."

"Oh! Well, alright then."

"Do you really want to drive in your car in your wedding dress?" Franny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In the words of your son, touché."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"You actually came at the perfect time," I answered with a smile. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Awesome. Let's hit the road!"

Before we knew it, we were at the Robinson house, and we went straight to Tallulah's room, where I met the other bridesmaids. It was now 7:30.

"Can you believe it?" Tallulah asked. "The big day is finally here!" She turned to look at Franny. "Oh my word, you look lovely! I've never seen your hair that way before!"

"And this will be the only time," Franny replied with a thankful smile. "I'm changing the dress when I'm done with everybody."

"Who else's hair are you doing, Mrs. Robinson?" Claire asked.

"I have to take of the groom and his men too," Franny answered. "But for right now, let's take care of you first, Lucy."

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

I had woken up at 6:30 this morning so that I could go to Robinson Industries to finish putting the flowers in the vases and the head table. I slept in the same outfit so that I could just go and do my business before taking a shower and change back home. Before I went inside, I went over to the backyard to grab the white roses for my men. I saw that someone in the bridal party got their flowers already, so thankfully, I did not have to worry about that. I took the travel tube to the train room, and then walked over to the guest room. It was 8:00 when I arrived.

"Today's the big day, little buddy!" Carl exclaimed as we hugged each other, and then I also hugged each of my groomsmen.

"So how do we do this?" James asked.

"You are all going to get dressed into your suits and adjust each other," Carl explained. "And then Wilbur's mom is going to come over here to do your hair."

"Should we all shower first?" Kevin asked.

"That's probably a good idea," I answered. "I need to shower myself. There's a bathroom that's connected to this room, so you can go ahead and use the shower in there."

"I'll go first," Luke offered, and he disappeared with his suit to go shower.

Today, I am going to marry my best friend, five years to the date after we fell in love for the first time.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

It was now 10:00 in the morning, and I was the last person in the room to have my hair done by Franny. The other ladies looked stunning. Tallulah's short hair was done in a similar fashion to Franny's, with all her bangs swept to the right side. Lucy had to have her hair straightened out and then pulled back to a curly ponytail. Claire had wanted her hair down, so Franny parted all her hair to the right side and curled it. Jeanette's and Lilly's hair were done in the same fashion as Claire's. So now, it was time for mine.

Franny started out by taking the ponytail holder out of my hair. She brushed it and then curled it. Since I expressed my want for a bun, she then made two small braids with parts of my hair, one braid on each side. Franny used those braids to create a ring around what would be my ponytail, which would turn into a bun. She had used a lot of hair pins, but she had successfully created a fluffy and curly pinwheel bun and pinned the bun to my head. Samantha Woods, our photographer, had taken photos throughout the whole process, and she said that she was now going to the guest room to take photos of the groomsmen getting ready.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Samantha Woods, our photographer, and my mom had just shown up in the guest room as I finished my shower. All of us already had our outfits on, except for Carl, who only had to worry about putting on his bowtie.

"Wilbur, you look so handsome," Mom said as we hugged, and I was surprised to see her hair totally different than I'm used to seeing.

"Thanks, Mom," I answered. "You look very different. I like that look on you. It doesn't make it as obvious that I got my looks from you."

"It's your wedding day, Wilbur," my mom replied. "I would not have it any other way than this for your special day with Karena."

"How is she?" I asked, with a nervous feeling in my stomach.

"She's beautiful, but not in her wedding dress yet. Well, enough talk. Let's get your hair done!"

Not all of us had cowlicks, so for some of the guys, such as James and Kevin, all my mom did was comb and part their hair. Laszlo wanted to keep his cowlick but allowed my mom to part his hair to the side. Lastly, while Luke also had a cowlick, he wanted his cowlick to become bangs for the day, and my mom parted both the bangs and his hair to one side. My mom did my hair last, but mine was simple: the same old look we all love. My mom brushed my cowlick back, and then put both gel and hairspray on it so that it would stay in one place.

The last thing we all needed was for Carl to put his bowtie on, and for the rest of us to put our white roses in our pockets. It was now 11:00, and I was feeling extremely nervous.

"Mom, is there a way I can talk to Karena?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," my mom answered. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I know it is, but I have to hear her voice right next to me. I'm so nervous about all of this."

"Wilbur, honey, it will be alright," my mom said with a smile. "I'll tell you what. The guests are arriving. I can have Karena meet you in your room, but you both have to have blindfolds on."

* * *

KARENA'S POV

It was now 11:00, and Sam came back to take photos of me and the bridesmaids putting our dresses on. Thankfully, we all had zippers in the back of our dresses, so our hair would not be messed up. I watched Lucy, Claire, Lilly, and Jeanette put their dresses on, and then I watched Tallulah put her dress on. I had yet to see her dress, so I was excited to see what she would wear. Her dress was very similar to both the bridesmaids' dresses and mine at the same time. Instead of showing the shoulders, Tallulah had her elbow-length sleeves, just like my dress, and, also like my dress, she also had the glittered flowers on hers.

"Tallulah, your dress is beautiful," I complimented as Sam continued to take pictures.

"I knew you would like it," Tallulah replied with a smile. "But it's not as pretty as yours. Let's get you set up!"

First was the corset, which I am never wearing again after today. Not only did I have to put it on, but Tallulah and Lucy worked together to tighten it to the point where I could barely breathe, or could I not breathe because I was so nervous about the ceremony, worried that I would mess up my vows? Then came the dress. I slipped on my A-line, V-neck wedding dress with the elbow-length sleeves and the glittered flowers, and Franny walked in the door to zip it up for me.

"Karena, you truly are the prettiest bride I have ever seen," Jeanette complimented.

"The most beautiful bride in Todayland," Lucy chimed in.

"Karena, Wilbur wanted to talk to you," Franny said.

"How? He can't see me before the wedding," I asked.

"No, but I brought him to his room with a blindfold on," Franny explained. "You're going to wear one, too. But, we need to take care of business first."

"We do?" Claire asked. "What kind of business?"

Franny nodded at the bridesmaids, and then she handed me a pair of white Victorian boots.

"Something old. It was my mom's boots back when she got married."

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" I exclaimed, slipping the boots on my feet, which were a perfect fit.

"Something new," Lilly said as she handed me a silver bracelet, and I put it on. "I made it myself."

"Something borrowed and something blue," Tallulah said, clasping a sapphire necklace around my neck. "My mom gave this to me before she died. I figured that by wearing this, it would also be a sign that your mom is here with you."

"Oh Tallulah," I said, tears starting to form in my eyes, while touching the necklace. "This is all so beautiful.

"Alright, Karena, let's put this blindfold on you so that you can talk to Wilbur," Franny said as she put the blindfold over my eyes. I felt Franny guide me out of the room, down the stairs, but behind the train so that no one could see me, and into Wilbur's room. I also felt Sam behind me, who, I am assuming, wanted to take pictures of us talking.

"Hey Wilbur."

"Karena? Is that you?" I heard Wilbur ask as Franny edged me closer to him. I held out my hands until I was touching some sort of fancy clothing that Wilbur was wearing.

"I'm feeling you, can you feel me?" I felt Wilbur touch my left arm, and we went into a warm and tight embrace.

"I requested to talk to you because I'm so nervous about our wedding."

"What are you nervous about?" I asked him.

"I'm just nervous in general," Wilbur answered. "I'm nervous about how the ceremony is going to go, whether it's going to go smoothly or not."

"Wilbur, we've been planning our wedding for almost a whole year," I replied. "Everything is going to be alright. Just take a few deep breaths, and then you can listen to me explain to you why I'm nervous."

"You're nervous too?" Wilbur asked, and it sounded like he had some surprise in his voice. "Why?"

"I'm mostly nervous about my vows," I explained. "I didn't write them down, so I'm nervous about how I'm going to say them to you."

"If it helps, you seem to admire my eyes so much. It might help if you stare into them while you talk. Because when you look into my eyes, you are talking from the heart."

We hugged each other tightly, and then I heard Franny gasp.

"It's 12:30! We need to go get set up for the ceremony! Come on Wilbur!"

I heard Franny drag Wilbur out of the room, and then I heard my dad walk in the room.

"Karena, why are you blindfolded?" my dad asked.

"Oh, sorry! Wilbur wanted to talk to me before the ceremony. Can you take it off for me?"

My dad did as I asked, and then I saw his surprised face, which turned into a big smile.

"My daughter is getting married," my dad said as tears started to fall from his eyes. "You look so beautiful, just like your mom."

We pulled each other into a tight hug, and then we walked out of Wilbur's room to take our places in the dining room.

"Karena!" I turned to my left to see Tallulah running towards me… with my veil!

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about this!" I exclaimed, almost taking the veil from my maid of honor.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Tallulah said, giving me the index finger. "Allow me."

I allowed Tallulah to put the veil on my head, and she also placed the blusher part of the veil in front of my face.

"Karena, you also forgot these," Lucy said as she emerged from behind Tallulah and handed me my bouquet.

"Oh praise the Lord. Now I have everything. What about you girls?"

"Yes, we have everything," Tallulah said with a smile. "Now, let's get you married!"

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed, as the three of us drew closer and into a hug. I took a deep breath as my dad and I walked to the entrance of the dining room. _Wilbur, I'm ready to be married to you. I love you so much._


	18. I Do

**Here comes the bride! Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Music continued to play outside as I got in my spot in line. I was standing behind my parents, and I was in front of James and Lilly. I was still nervous, but not as much, thanks to my blindfolded talk with my bride. I saw my parents turn around and give me a bear hug. My mom had changed dresses for the wedding, now wearing a floor-length teal dress with teal gloves on each hand. My dad was wearing a teal vest and a white shirt to match my mom. They both told me that they loved me before the processional music, "Canon in D," began.

Pastor Jeff was the first to walk down the aisle as he was the one officiating the ceremony. I remembered the rule that the next person or people would not move until the ones before me were halfway down the aisle. When that happened, my Grandpa Bud and Grandma Lucille started to walk to their seats. My parents followed, which served to introduce myself, the groom, since Karena's mother was not here with us.

Then came my turn to walk down the aisle. I was not sure who was more nervous: me or my bride. But down I went, right on cue. Unlike my grandparents and parents, however, I kept going straight to the altar right in front of cherry tree to wait for my bride. When I got there, I watched as my groomsmen accompanied the bridesmaids to either side. James walked with Lilly, Kevin with Jeanette, Luke with Claire, and Laszlo with Lucy. Each of the bridesmaids wore floor-length amethyst-colored dresses with V-necks and short sleeves. Next came Carl and Tallulah, the best man and maid of honor. Tallulah wore almost the same dress as the bridesmaids, but her dress had glittered flowers and elbow-length sleeves. As I looked around the backyard, I truly believed that we did a magnificent job decorating it to fit the wedding theme. After Carl and Tallulah parted ways, I saw two of Karena's students walk down the aisle. The first was the ringbearer, Phillip, and after him came the flower girl, Judy, who was throwing white rose petals down the aisle on the lavender-colored carpet. I smiled as Phillip stood by James while Judy stood by Lilly.

Then the music stopped, everyone stood up and turned around, I looked up, and there she was. I felt my jaw drop when I first saw her standing there with her father.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I looked up and looked straight at my groom, like Tallulah told me. Wilbur had his mouth wide open, as if he was seeing something he had never seen before. My groom was standing there, wearing a white shirt with his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an emerald green vest, and black pants. His groomsmen were wearing green shirts in the same style as well as black pants, and each groomsman carried a white rose in their pockets. Carl simply wore a green bow tie.

When "Here Comes the Bride" started, my father, who wore a purple vest over a white shirt, started to escort me down the aisle. I continued to stare at Wilbur, who was now smiling in awe. I started to smile as well, though I was still nervous. I paid no attention to the guests, nor did I look at the photographer. Once I reached the altar, I turned toward my dad and hugged him tight.

"I love you," I told him.

"I'll see you on the dance floor," my dad replied. When we let go, Wilbur approached us, and my dad shook his hand. Wilbur then took my hand and guided me up to the altar. I could not take my eyes off him, and neither could he off me.

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," Wilbur said, and I blushed under the veil.

"You're the most handsome groom," I replied, and the ceremony was now underway.

"Dearly beloved," Pastor Jeff started to preach. "We are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Wilbur and Karena in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration, for a married life – a shared life, is a great blessing. As Wilbur and Karena embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes them better versions of themselves. Marriage is a garden we sow with love, and harvest in personal growth."

Wilbur and I turned to look at the garden just as Pastor Jeff said that last sentence.

"Praise Jesus, we're actually in a garden. Forgive me, the pun was not intended." Everyone started laughing, including Wilbur and me, before Pastor Jeff cleared his throat to continue.

"Wilbur and Karena, on your journey together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love that you share must be guarded and cherished forever, for it is your most valuable treasure. Always remember these words: Love is patient, love is kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of wrongdoing. It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance.

"You have chosen to write your vows, and it is with these words you express your binding promises to love, honor, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises to each other, I invite you now to face each other and declare your intentions."

I saw Wilbur take out a sheet of paper out of his back pocket, and he smiled at me as he started to read his vows.

"My dearest Karena, usually people write their vows in a before-and-after format, but I thought of a different way to show you that I love you and that I promise to be with you forever. I had always known from the moment I met you that you were going to be a big part of my life, but I was not sure of how to tell you. It wasn't until you called me "wise" at the one time I thought I was a failure, that I realized I wanted you as my partner in life. We have gone through so much in the last five years, Karena, and today, on the anniversary of starting our relationship, I am making a promise to both of us that I will always put you first. I promise that I will always love you. I promise that I will always stay by your side, to infinity and beyond. I promise that I will be understanding and compassionate. Lastly, I promise that I will take you on all my adventures, because that is what marriage is about: a lifelong adventure. I love you, Karena Michelle, forever."

I couldn't help but let out a few tears as Wilbur placed my wedding ring on top of my engagement ring. It was very similar to my engagement ring, but this time, instead of two hearts with different jewels, both hearts carried diamonds, representing Wilbur and me turning into one person.

"My darling Wilbur," I started to talk, looking into his chocolate-colored eyes. "I didn't write my vows because I wanted to tell you from the heart. Before I met you, I never imagined I would be here. I had plans of my own, but the truth is, those plans would not have led to my happiness. Wilbur Robinson, you showed me what it meant to not only "keep moving forward," but you also showed me what happiness and love are. Happiness is you, never giving up on me and encouraging me to show my passions and show who I am to the world. Happiness is you, never giving up on yourself and inspiring me to do the same. Love is you, helping me up when I get knocked down. Love is you, allowing me to lean on your shoulders when the burden is heavy. Love is us, Wilbur, creating a future with each other together, for better or worse, in sickness and in health. Just like you said, love is an adventure not only on this earth, but also through space and time. I would give you my heart, but the truth is, you've had it for five years and forever from this day forward. So today, I am giving you my soul, just as you have given me yours. I'm yours."

I gave Wilbur a big smile as I placed his gold wedding band on his left ring finger. Even he was crying a little bit.

"Thank you for sharing your vows with all of us," Pastor Jeff chimed back in. "The rings you have placed on each other's fingers are symbols of the love you expressed. They will remind you of the vows you have just spoken, and of the eternal love that you have for one another. Wilbur, will you repeat after me?

"As this ring encircles your finger, from this moment forward, so will my love forever encircle you. You will never walk alone. My heart will be your shelter. My arms will be your home. We will walk through life as partners and best friends. I promise to do my best to love, cherish, and accept you, just the way you are. I give you my heart until the end of time. I have no greater gift to give."

Wilbur repeated what Pastor Jeff said, and I followed suit soon after.

"Wilbur, do you take Karena to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding unto her in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Wilbur answered, giving me a smile I will never forget.

"Karena, do you take Wilbur to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding unto him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

I looked up at Wilbur and stared into his chocolate-colored eyes, and I started to blush, for I was about to give him the best answer of my life.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me through our Lord Jesus Christ and by the state of North Montana, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Wilbur, you may now kiss your bride."

We both smiled at each other so fondly as Wilbur lifted my veil, revealing myself as his wife. We pulled in for our first kiss as husband and wife, not paying any attention to the applause we were getting, and we pulled into each other's arms as we continued our kiss. The applause eventually died down, and we released our lips, and we just… continued smiling at each other blissfully.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Wilbur Robinson!"

The applause came back for a second round as we both smiled happily, first at our wedding party, and then at our guests. Before we knew it, the recessional music started, and Wilbur and I walked up the aisle, hand in hand, with the wedding party close behind us.


	19. Reception

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter of the wedding reception! I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "TMNT," and I also do not own the songs "The Future Has Arrived," "Everything," and "How Does a Moment Last Forever," I only own Karena and friends.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

After the ceremony, we greeted as many guests as we could inside the Robinson house before Karena's father, my family, and the wedding party went back outside to take photos. Karena told the photographer to not forget to take pictures of us in front of the cherry tree without the altar. We came up with so much creativity that I came up with poses that I had since I was 13 years old. Karena and I also made sure to do some of our photos in the prototype time machine because that was where we started our relationship.

Right when we got those photos done, we heard Uncle Art talking to us.

"Wilbur, Karena, come with me for a moment."

Perplexed, we went up the travel tube to my room.

"Alright, I am never going up the travel tube in my wedding dress again," Karena said, and I couldn't contain my laughter. "I feel poofy!"

"You're not poofy," I replied, giving her a kiss. "You're still the beautiful bride I saw walking down the aisle and saying "I do" with me."

"It looks almost the same," Karena said, looking around my room. "The only difference I'm seeing is the purple couch instead of the orange cushions."

"And the television by the door," I added.

"Get on the platform," Aunt Billie said, and we followed suit. When we got up to the second floor, Karena and I were in awe. My king bed was replaced with a queen bed for the two of us to sleep on with olive-green sheets and a purple blanket. There was also a desk across the room for me to do homework at, for Karena to plan her days, and for us to take care of each other. But on that desk, we found our marriage license, which we did not hesitate to sign. Karena was officially a Robinson, and I held a big grin as we hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" Karena exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!" I added. "Uncle Art, did you do this?"

"Oh no, not me!" Uncle Art answered. "I simply helped your dad rearrange everything."

"I should have known it was your dad," Karena said. "He and Uncle Joe were the only ones who didn't do anything for the wedding."

"That's not true," I said, placing my right hand on my hip and the other around Karena's waist. "First of all, my dad worked his butt off decorating Robinson Industries. Secondly, everyone helped in their own special way."

"I can't believe this is our room," Karena said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this is our room," I said with a chuckle. "It's gonna take me a while to get used to it."

"Not too long, I hope?" Karena asked, as we pecked each other on the lips, and walked out of our room. Our room.

"Well, what's the update on your apartment?"

"My lease ends on May 31st. So I'll be all ready to move in here by then." I saw Karena hang her head down.

"What is it?"

"What am I going to do with all my furniture?" I cupped her chin in my right hand.

"Hey, we'll figure that out later. Right now, we just got married. Let's celebrate the happiest moment of our lives."

We pulled each other in for a kiss and pulled apart with smiles on our faces. I still could not believe Karena is now my wife.

"Wilbur, can you do something for me, and try not to laugh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You gave me your homecoming crown to wear at the homecoming dance. I think it's only fitting that I give you my veil before we head off to the reception. But you don't have to wear it at the reception."

"That is an odd request, but sure, why not," I answered with a smirk. Karena took off her veil, which held in place with a tiara, and placed it on my head.

"It actually suits you! It fits the cowlick perfectly."

I belted out a laugh as we pulled in close again. This time, before we kissed, I placed the blusher veil over both of us.

"We should probably head to the reception," I suggested, and Karena nodded her head in agreement.

"Karena! Wilbur! We're going to be late to the reception!" I heard Tallulah yelling from the living room.

"We're working on it!" I yelled back as Karena belted out a laugh. I took off the veil and set it on our bed. We went down to the first floor and out the door to greet our wedding party down by the train.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce you to the wedding party!"

I heard Michelangelo Hamato, our DJ, influence the guests to give a thunderous applause as we waited patiently for our turns to walk into the Robinson Industries ballroom. The song "The Future Has Arrived" started playing.

"First up, our bridesmaids and groomsmen: James Anderson and Lillianna Hamato!"

_The future has arrived, nobody can doubt_

_The future is what everything's about_

_It's better for you, and it's better for me_

_It's better than what everybody thought it would be._

"Kevin Nash and Jeanette Sanders!"

_The future is alive, alive as can be_

_Just open your eyes, it's as plain to see_

_Just don't be afraid, just keep going on_

_One step at a time and you can't go wrong._

"Luke Rogers and Claire Thomas!"

_It's time to create_

_Time to grow if you feel right_

_The world, yeah, she's changing_

_Don't it make you feel alive?_

_The future has arrived_

_The future has arrived today_

"Laszlo Robinson and Lucy Richards!"

_The future is alive_

_The future is alive today_

"Next up is our best man and maid of honor: Carl and Tallulah Robinson!"

"Let's dance our way in," I suggested as Karena gave me a smirk.

"Let's make an entrance."

_The future has arrived, nobody can know_

_The future is what everything's about_

_It's better for you, it's better for me_

_It's better than what everybody thought it would be_

_It's time to create_

_Time to grow if you feel right_

_The world, yeah, she's changing_

_And life's rearranging_

_Don't it make you feel alive?_

Mikey started talking again before the second verse came to an end and while the chorus was sung again.

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for: the reason why we are all here today!"

_The future has arrived_

_The future has arrived today_

_The future is alive_

_The future is alive today._

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the Robinsons: Wilbur and Karena!"

As the last of the song played, we ran into the room with our inner hands held together and our outside hands dancing in the air.

_The future has arrived_

_The future has arrived today._

When the turn to head to the head table came, we skipped to the dance floor.

_The future is alive_

_The future is alive today._

Then we did a very small routine. We twirled each other, and then separated to create our own twirls and moves.

_The future has arrived_

_The future has arrived today._

We walked back toward each other in syncopation and held hands.

_The future is alive_

_The future is alive today._

Making our final steps toward the table, we both stepped our right feet out and brought our left feet in. Then we stepped our left feet out and brought in our right feet to create a zig-zag motion, all right on the beat.

_The future has arrived today_

_The future has arrived today._

We separated to go around the table.

_The future has arrived today._

And then we "walked" toward each other again as we took our places and held our arms out to introduce ourselves and the wedding party.

_The future has arrived today._

"Now THAT is an entrance, ladies and gentlemen!" Michelangelo exclaimed while pointing at us as we started to sit down and our guests gave us thunderous applause. "Have you two thought about 'Dancing With the Stars?'"

Karena and I shook our heads 'no' as Mikey beckoned us to get back on the dance floor.

"Come on, you two lovebirds, it's time for the first dance!"

We walked back to the dance floor as "Everything" started to play, and we met back up. I placed my arms around Karena's waist as she put her hands on my shoulders.

_Find me here and stay to me._

_I want to feel you. I need to hear you._

_You are the light that's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

"Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?" I asked my wife as we started swaying.

"You were just crowned homecoming king," Karena answered. "I heard this song start to play and wondered if you were going to find me. You did, and you placed your crown on my head, calling me your queen."

"You could have brought your veil with you," I joked, and Karena giggled.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose, you're everything._

"You know, this verse defines my vows to you," Karena said, her green eyes staring into mine as we continued our first dance.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

"And this next verse, mine," I told her, as we continued.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

"You tell me," Karena said, and I had a confused look.

"Tell you what?"

"How could it be any better than this?" she answered. "This is perfect."

We pulled closer and tighter as we continued our dance.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

Karena was right: this moment was perfect. I am finally calling the most beautiful woman in the room my wife after five years of being with each other, and we were dancing to the song that best tells our story. Our wedding ceremony was beautiful, we signed our marriage license, and now we're here, celebrating with family and friends from across the country.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

We closed the song with a long kiss as our guests cheered us on. We returned to our seats at the head table as John took the microphone away from Mikey.

"I'm not one to make long speeches, so I'll make this one quick. But I would like to thank everyone for being here today with me, Cornelius, and Franny to celebrate the marriage of our children. I remember when Karena was just a little girl and always admiring her mother, who is no longer with us, may her soul rest in peace. She amazed me everyday with her kindred spirit and love, even after making the decision to move to Todayland, far from home. She will forever be the light of my world, and Wilbur, I hope she will be your forever light as you live your lives together."

John handed the microphone to my dad, who also had a speech.

"I would like to echo what the bride's father said and thank all of you, especially my son Wilbur and his newlywed wife Karena, for allowing me and Franny to be your hosts for this weekend's festivities. Me and my family took great pride in in getting everything prepared for everyone to enjoy being here to celebrate Wilbur and Karena. I won't say anything else more unless my wife has something to add, but Karena, we have welcomed you to the family the day you and Wilbur met, but allow me to officially welcome you as part of the Robinson family."

All of us clapped as my dad handed the microphone to my mom.

"Thank you, Neil. I have nothing else to add, but I imagine all of you, especially the newlyweds, are hungry, so we will get your dinner out to you. I would like to thank my mother-in-law, Lucille Krunklehorn, my two brothers, Art and Gaston Framagucci, and the best man, Carl, for preparing our meals tonight. As you know, we provided you with two options based on Wilbur and Karena's favorite meals: meatloaf or spaghetti. Enjoy your dinner!"

Karena and I got our food first so that we could mingle with our guests, who all complimented Karena on being the most beautiful bride in Todayland and congratulating both of us on starting a new chapter in life. Everyone has told me that they have enjoyed their dinner and drinks, and some people, like my Aunt Petunia, asked when dessert was happening, to which I answered, "we'll find out." We heard a glass clink and knew we had to return to the head table.

Tallulah stood up with the microphone to give her speech about Karena.

"The first time I met Karena, she was a mess. Literally. She had ripped jeans, a ripped sweatshirt, and her hair was messed up. That is, until Cousin Franny and I fixed her up to become the most gorgeous woman in the house. As some of you know, I make the clothes in town, and I also made all our gowns, including Karena's wedding dress."

All the guests applauded before Tallulah continued.

"Yes, yes, thank you. Anyway, when I saw Karena trying on one of my dresses for the first time, I just knew right then and there that we were destined to be the best of friends. And that instinct got more convincing as Cousin Wilbur told me he started going out with Karena. Then I thought, those two are going to marry someday. I just knew it. I saw a change in my cousin, which I must thank Karena for, but at the same time, Wilbur changed her into a very confident woman. Karena, I will always remember all those times you stopped in my shop just to talk, and all those times you stopped by to ask me to make you a dress for a significant event, like the dances at Todayland High School. I am so very excited that we will see each other every single day for the rest of our lives, and I am even more excited to finally call you more than my best friend. You are my cousin. To Karena and Wilbur, the best cousins I could ask for!"

Our guests applauded and cheered as Tallulah handed the microphone back to Mikey, because Carl had a microphone embedded in him.

"Thank you, Tallulah. I'm going to enlighten everyone with a story before starting my speech. Five years ago, before Wilbur met Karena, my little buddy went on a mission to break into his dad's time lab and take one of the time machines Cornelius had made to travel to the past to fix the time stream continuum. I remember Wilbur asking me, after he found the time machine, 'Is there anything Wilbur Robinson can't do?' How did I answer?"

"Oh gosh," I said, blushing and sinking into my seat.

"I told him all of the small things he didn't do when he was home, such as cleaning his room, being on time, telling the truth, and putting his clothes away, among other things."

The guests and Karena laughed as I blushed even more.

"But I digress. As Wilbur would say, it's time to get serious. I have known him his whole life from the day he was born. Cornelius had made me to help around the house, but I was speechless when he told me that I oversaw Wilbur when neither of his parents were around! And boy, did he get into everything! Wilbur wanted to be his own person, and he confided in me as not just a protector, but his best friend. Before we met Karena, Wilbur wanted adventure, and he called himself Captain Time Travel while doing so."

The guests and Karena laughed again as I was still blushing, but it was not as bad. I sat back up in my seat.

"He made one of the biggest mistakes of his life the same day Karena came into the picture. Wilbur told me that Karena helped him fix his mistake, and, because of Karena, he has become one of the most honest men I have ever met in my life. I cannot believe I'm about to say this, but my little buddy has grown up and is married. Karena, take care of my little buddy, okay?"

I shed a few tears as Carl finished his speech, and I gave him a big hug as our guests applauded.

"Now it's time for the bride to dance with her father," Mikey announced as Karena and John made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"Hi, Dad." I smiled at my father, who smiled back, as we took each other's hands to start our daddy-daughter dance.

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How does a story never die?_

_It is love we must hold on to._

_Never easy but we try._

_Sometimes our happiness is captured,_

_Somehow a time and place stand still._

_Love lives on inside our hearts_

_And always will._

_Minutes turn to hours_

_Days to years then gone._

_But when all else has been forgotten,_

_Still our song lives on._

"I wish I could hold you in my arms forever," my dad said, now having tears in his face.

"Me too," I answered while shedding a few tears myself. "I don't want this moment to end."

I now placed my hands around my father's neck, and his were around my back.

_Maybe some moments weren't so perfect._

_Maybe some memories not so sweet._

_But we have to know some bad times_

_Or our lives are incomplete._

_Then when the shadows overtake us,_

_Just as we feel all hope is gone,_

_We'll hear our snog and know once more_

_Our love lives on._

We continued to dance while holding each other so tightly.

"What would Mom say if she was here?" I asked.

"She would say 'I'm proud of you, you are a beautiful bride, and Wilbur is very lucky to have you,'" my dad answered. "And I mean that. I miss her too."

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How does our happiness endure?_

_Through the darkest of our troubles_

_Love is beauty, love is pure._

_Love pays no mind to desolation._

_It flows like a river through the soul,_

_Protects, perceives, and perseveres._

_It makes us whole._

_Minutes turn to hours,_

_Days to years then gone._

_But when all else has been forgotten,_

_Still our song lives on._

_How does a moment last forever?_

_When our song lives on._

We gave each other one last hug before allowing Wilbur and his mother Franny to step foot on the floor.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Glenn Miller's "Moonlight Serenade" started to play, and my mom and I started to dance the same way Karena and her father did.

"I can't remember, have we ever danced before?" I asked her.

"I'm surprised, Wilbur! We used to dance all the time when you were a toddler."

"No wonder I don't remember," I replied, making us both laugh. "But seriously, did we?"

"I was the one who taught you how to dance," my mom answered. "You've come a long way since you were a toddler, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." I blushed, and I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"My baby is no longer a baby," Mom answered with a sniff and placed her right hand on my left cheek. "My baby's a married man."

"Oh, Mom." I pulled her in for a hug while we kept on dancing. "I love you. I always will love you." I took a pause. "And besides, I'm not moving out yet. You'll still see me every day."

"Praise the Lord for that," my mom said, smiling fondly at me. "I love you, too."

"Is this your version of an empty nest?" I asked with a smirk. "Me getting married and having my new wife move in?"

"In a way, yes. But anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here."

We smiled at each other as the song came to an end.

"Alright, single ladies!" I heard Karena yell. "It's time for me to throw the bouquet!"

I watched as a small group of ladies in the room, including all four bridesmaids and Tallulah, made their way to the dance floor. Karena mentally counted to three, and then tossed her bouquet of white roses and lilacs behind her, and Lilly caught it! Both Karena and I put our hands on our faces with smiles, and the bride went to hug Lily.

Then came my turn. Mikey was kind enough to pull out a chair for Karena to sit on while I tried to get the garter off her right leg without looking under her dress. After some laughs, I got the garter out and threw it behind me. I turned around and saw that James caught it. I walked over to him to give him a high five, and now it was time for everyone to dance. There were some songs where we just danced as we went, others were slow, so I had the opportunity to dance with Karena, or the songs were follow-along, such as the Cupid Shuffle.

Before we knew it, it was time for me and Karena to cut the cake. We had three layers with different flavors: the top was lemon, the middle was coffee and cream, and the bottom was red velvet. Since the red velvet was our favorite, together, we cut a slice of the bottom layer and put it on one plate. We both took a fork and picked up part of the slice of cake. Then we tried to feed each other. My slice of cake went into Karena's mouth perfectly. Karena's, on the other hand, caught part of my nose, but still made it into my mouth. After we finished chewing, Karena kissed my nose, taking the frosting with her, and then we kissed each other, with our lips tasting like strawberry frosting.

While the guests continued to mingle, eat, and dance, Karena and I took more photo opportunities with as many people as we could before the night was over. Our honeymoon wasn't until June, because we still had some business to take care of. When the night did end, we walked out in the same style we went in as our guests threw rice at us.

Waiting outside for us was a horse and carriage, taking us from Robinson Industries back to the house. When we got to the house, I carried my bride through the threshold since this was officially her home now, and I continued to carry her to our room, and up the platform to our bed. I sat her down, and we started kissing each other passionately. I eventually joined her in bed, and we continued loving each other until we both went to our first sleep as husband and wife.


	20. Karena: Off to Hawaii

**Thank you so much for following along on this blissful journey! For those who are "Toy Story" fans, do not worry, I do plan for more action with Woody and his family involved in the next two stories. My OC in that universe, Justine, whom you have met during the rehearsal dinner, will have a lot more action as well as a Todayland University student. Without further ado, enjoy this final chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**June 21, 2042 – Honolulu, HI, USA**

It felt like forever, but Wilbur and I finally made it to our honeymoon in Hawaii. So, what did we do since the best day of our lives?

Wilbur completed a successful first year of college while working as a manager at Futureburgers. He had told me that college was right up his alley since it was more challenging, though I was partially not convinced. He had a challenging high school life with almost everything after him. But, he was named the valedictorian of his class, so, at the same time, I was convinced that Wilbur was right. While he was exempt from taking some classes due to his test scores, he still took all general classes. Next school year, he's hoping to take some more career-based classes.

As for me, I have completed my first year of teaching a couple weeks after Wilbur started his summer break. It was very special to me. Since my student teaching in 2040, I have met new high school students who were just as eager to sing as my other students. And, after finding out I was also going to teach choir at the grade school, I have met so many amazing kids who needed a break from learning and just let their hearts out in song. I held my first concerts and had many compliments on how great of a job I was doing. To be honest, I was so thankful to have Wilbur come along on this part of the journey with me because I was extremely nervous on my first day of teaching and on every single night I had a concert. He had told me every single time that I was amazing, confident, and smart, and that if I mess up, I would keep moving forward.

I already miss my students, but at the same time, I am looking forward to married life with my husband. I still lived in my apartment to finish out the school year before preparing myself to move into the Robinson house, my new home. Wilbur had decided to live with me in my apartment until the lease ended, so he was a big help in helping me move. All my furniture got moved to the house as well, but in different locations. It turned out that some members of the house needed some new furniture, so I was more than happy to give it to them to say, "thank you for welcoming me to the family." I'm going to miss living in the bustle of the city, but I'm going to enjoy living with these wonderful people even more.

"We're here," I heard my husband say as we approached our hotel. We got out of our airport transportation into the hotel and into our honeymoon suite. When we got there, Wilbur told me to wait while he got all our luggage in the room. Then he went out and swept me off my feet!

"Wilbur! What are you—"

"Walking you across what is our threshold for seven days," Wilbur answered with a smile as he carried me into the room, and we kissed before I was set down on the bed.

"Alright, Mr. Robinson, I was hoping to see the view before we got too cozy."

"Then come look at it!" Wilbur exclaimed, already opening the curtains. "Oh, what a view."

I walked over to the window, and Wilbur was right: it was all palm trees and the Pacific Ocean with some white clouds on a blue sky. I felt two hands grab my waist as I continued to look.

"We have our own pool as well, if you want to check it out, Mrs. Robinson."

Mrs. Robinson. I was already in love with my new name, but I was even more in love with my forever best friend.

"Well, we could check out the pool," I suggested. "Or… we could try it."

"It's day time!" Wilbur exclaimed, but he calmed down. "Why don't we do both? Swim and then try it. I hope you didn't forget protection?"

"I didn't forget," I answered with a smile. "What about you?"

"I did pack extra, but I'm pretty sure only one of us needs it on."

"But hey, we're married now. We can be flexible with it." I turned around to see my husband's handsome face and we pulled in for a kiss.

"I'm gonna change into my swim trunks," Wilbur said. "I'll meet you out there."

We pecked each other before Wilbur disappeared into the bathroom. I had let Wilbur do all the planning on our honeymoon, so I was excited to see what he came up with for the next week in paradise. I went in the bathroom when my husband came out and took out the blue bikini suit he gave me for Valentine's Day. I absolutely loved the way Tallulah designed it because it was Hawaiian-themed. I wondered if Wilbur had matching swim trunks. After putting my swim suit on, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and I joined him outside.

Wilbur, who, to my surprise, had a toned abdomen to show along with his dark blue swim trunks, had his mouth wide open as I emerged out of the room and dived into the pool. As I swam towards him, I took a glimpse at his face, which now held a smile.

"Are you going to look at me like that every day for the rest of your life?" I asked him.

"That is very possible," Wilbur answered, still smiling, and then cupping my chin with his right hand and kissing me. "I'm married to the most thoughtful and beautiful woman in the universe." We kissed again, and then he glanced up at his cowlick. "Maybe I should have taken a dive."

I decided to have a little fun and dragged him underwater with me. After a few minutes, we swam toward the surface and I took a good look at my husband, whose cowlick now blended in with the rest of his hair.

"Thank you for not judging me," Wilbur said with a laugh.

"Thank you for saying 'I do' to us," I replied, and we hugged tightly. We remained at the steps and pulled in for a kiss as we only focused on us and how much we love each other. My life was never going to be the same again, but it was worth the change.


End file.
